Remember December
by OreosGoRawr
Summary: Summary: During an earthquake, Beck receives a hit on his head trying to protect Cat, his girlfriend. He wakes up in a hospital bed, having no memory what-so-ever. It's only temporary, but could last up to years. Can Cat and the gang bring him back?
1. Earthquake

**Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey! So I'm Uploading This Because I'm Almost Done Writing It. Hehehe. Also Because I'm Grounded & Not Sure When The Next Time I'll Update. I'll Update The Clues Of Caterina Valentine When iGet On The Computer Again. Ooh, Sounds Mysterious. So This Is My First Multi-Chaptered Story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious so don't ask.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Remember December<strong>

**Summary: **During an earthquake, Beck receives a hit on his head trying to protect Cat, his girlfriend. He wakes up in a hospital bed, having no memory what-so-ever. It's only temporary, but could last up to years. Can Cat and the gang bring him back?

**Chapter One: Earthquake**

* * *

><p>Jade West burst through the large doors, looking desperately for Cat Valentine. Jade was helping Cat dog sit since she had nothing to do. Her and Beck Oliver, Cat's new boyfriend, had been broken up for more than a year. She was extremely happy for them, but she just didn't care for a serious relationship anymore. Truth was, Jade wasn't ready. She was <span>not<span> going to be heartbroken again. Sure she went on dates with guys, made them fall in love with her with just one date, but she didn't plan on being in a relationship. Finally, she found a room where she spotted Cat with an adorable dog in her lap.

"Jade, you're here!" Cat exclaimed with a bright smile. She clapped then patted a spot on the couch for Jade to sit. "I didn't think you would come." She whispered softly. She was so grateful that her best friend actually came. Jade threw her purse and jacket on the nearest chair and sat next to Cat.

"Well sorry, I kind of got lost in this huge house. Jade remarked. Cat wrapped her arms around Jade's neck lovingly. She forgot that Jade didn't really like receiving hugs unexpectedly.

"Yay! We're hanging out!" She squealed excitedly. She was overjoyed that she was able to hang out with her best friend tonight.

"_**No!"**_ Jade roared out, scaring Cat. Cat quickly removed her arms, frightened from the loud scream. The affectionate moment had to be ruined. Jade looked around. Cat knows that Jade loves her, they're sisters, but would it hurt Jade to show her feeling more often to Cat. Well Jade does just not like she use to. "Woah, this place is huge!" She rose from her seat and walked to the guitar hanging from the ceiling and ran her fingers around it. Cat patted the puppy's fur; he was so cute.

"Jade may seem really mean, but don't worry, Cooper, she is." Cat giggled. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Jade touching the guitar. Her expression went away as Jade began to speak.

"Cat! Look at this guitar." Jade requested in awe.

"Elvis Presley autographed it." Cat petted the dog smiling. What if Beck got her a puppy?

"Nu-uh really?" Jade examined the guitar and recited the black writing. "Thank you, thank you very much. Elvis Presley." She looked impressed.

"Jade, I don't think we should be touching that." Cat warned. Jade rolled her eyes and walked into another room.

"Things are meant to be touch!" Jade shouted. Cat ran a finger through her red velvet hair. _Things are about to become really bad, really fast._ Cat thought to herself. She nuzzled Cooper and sighed. Jade walked in with a **human** skull. Mr. Gibbens told her about how he had a real skull; she just didn't know it was a human one. Who knows how he acquired that? Cat scoffed returning from her thoughts. Only Jade would find a human skull. Don't tell anyone, but she is _sort of _into that stuff as well. "This dude, that you're dog sitting for, must be rich. Look at this place! Is this a real skull?" Jade asked. Cat nodded and began to walk towards Jade. "You see, things are meant to be touched. They're just begging you to touch them." Jade exaggerated, shaking the skull close to Cat's face. "You're mom's boss wouldn't just leave incredible objects laying around and _**expect **_you to not touch any of it."

"Jade, I really think we should be touching anything!" Cat took the skull from Jade's grasp and laid it on the closest table. Her eyes widened when Jade went for the guitar, again.

"I'm Elvis Presley, I like peanut butter and banana sandwiches, and I'm touching my red guitar. That's right. I'm Elvis Presley and I'm touching my special _gee-tar!" _Cat giggled at Jade's Elvis impression. "See, I touched the guitar and nothing **bad **hap-" Jade was cut off by Cat's frantic gasp. Jade grabbed Cat as the wire holding the guitar snapped and sent the instrument flying through the window. The two girls clung to each other until all the shattering glass was on the floor. They gave each other worried looks and checked themselves to make sure no one was hurt. Jade grabbed her jacket, "I'm going to go grab the guitar." Jade rambled quickly and Cat nodded hastily.

"Kay kay! Ill sweep up the glass and call someone to come and help us."

"Don't start sweeping until I get back. I don't want you to cut yourself." Jade shouted out the door. Cat smiled and swiped out her phone. She dialed a random number and speed dialed someone. She frowned when the name came up. Robbie Shapiro. She scoffed; he couldn't even zip up his pants. She just about to hang up and call someone new until he answered. Too late now.

* * *

><p>Cat and Jade were throwing away the last of the broken glass when Robbie walked in.<p>

"Why's Robbie here?" Jade questioned.

"I called him to come help." Jade scoffed.

"Cat, he can't even zip up his pants."

"I can too!" Robbie protested. Jade looked him up then down and smiled.

"Why's Robbie's pants unzipped?" Cat asked making Jade laugh. Robbie inwardly groaned and zipped up his pants quickly. Beck walked through the door shocking Jade, while Cat smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Jade growled at Beck.

"What are **you **doing **here**? Didn't your Slap page say you were on a **date**?" Beck sneered. He knew he outsmarted Jade.

"Oh, so now you're **stalking** my Slap page?" _Ouch_. What was he going to say to that. Jade smiled knowing what he was thinking.

"Well**, I'm **here to help **my **girlfriend with what **you** did." Jade gapped. She was so going to get him back. Cat squealed and ran into Beck's arms.

"I missed you!" Cat exclaimed while Beck spun her around. She hasn't talked to him all day since she had a sinking feeling whenever their eyes met. She still had it, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that he was here, with her, right here, right now.

"I missed you too, babe." Beck pecked her on the lips and settled her down on the couch.

"Okay, so I'll call a window repair man and Jade and I will fix the guitar." Robbie stated. He took out his phone and was about to do something until Jade rudely interrupted.

"Why me?" Jade groaned. She knew she was going to fix it, but she was not going to show that she helps without a reason.

"Because, you broke it."

"I know, but, Robbie, I-" Jade saw how Cat solemnly watched her and Jade suddenly felt bad. "Okay. I'll do it. Whatever." Cat clapped happily while the boys gave each other weird glances.

* * *

><p>Beck hands the clipboard to the repairman after signing it. "Thanks for fixing our window. You don't know how much we appreciate it." Beck lets out a sigh of relief as the bald man gives the two kids in front of him a hopeful smile.<p>

"Yeah! We didn't even notice your lack of hair!" Peeps up Cat. The man frowns making Cat wonder what she did wrong. Beck puts his head in his hand to hide a chuckle. He loved how naïve his girlfriend could be sometimes. The man mutters a soft bye before walking out the rather large house. "What did I say?"

"Oh Cat. Nothing, just stating the obvious truth." Beck gives her a goofy grin which causes Cat to blush.

"Look! We fixed it!" Robbie shouts happily."

"You can't even tell it was ever broken." Jade motions to the guitar.

"Yay, now my mom's boss will never know!" Cat squeaked.

"Ooh. Is this a real human skull?" Robbie grabs a skull from the glass table while Beck raises an eyebrow. What in the world happened when he wasn't here.

"Yeah, give it so I can put it back!" Jade places a hand on the skull, but Robbie grips it.

"NO! I'm looking at it!"

"**NO**! Give it!"

"Just let me see it!"

"But we have no time!"

"Please!"

"Fine!" Jade lets go of the skull making it slip from Robbie's hands and crash into the glass table. Cat watches, jaw dropped, as the scene around her unfolds in slow motion. Beck grabs her quickly and covers her head. Sparks fly everywhere from the swinging guitar that Jade and Robbie went through hell trying to fix. Everyone gasps in fear at what just happened in only seconds. Everyone is silent for a few moments then there is a tiny squeak coming from Beck's arms. He lets go of the tiny red head and she's on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry." Jade looks so guilty.

Cat gulped. "But-"

_BUZZ_

Theyall freeze.

"I heard a buzz." Robbie says, looking around.

"Check your pants." Jade says like she knows everything. Robbie groans and hastily zips up his pants. They all look to Cat, who presses a button on the speaker.

"Hello?" She answers weakly.

"_Cat, it's Carl Gibbons. I think I left my key in the house, could you buzz me in?" _

Cat faces her friends in horror. Her face is pale and her breath is shortened. "It's my mom's boss!" Cat gasped. She presses the talk button and braces herself. "Umm, sure I could, or…" she stops to think. She seems to be panicking. "You could go on a trip to Europe for six weeks." She gave everyone a hopeful grin, but was crushed soon after.

"_Cat… buzz me in." _he sounded like he didn't want to hurt Cat and that he wasn't playing games.

Cat covered her mouth then uncovered it. "Kay kay!" Cat's voice cracked. She pressed a button then collapsed into a chair, sobbing.

"Cat." Jade looked even more guilty; this was all her fault. If she would have listened to Cat and didn't touch the cursed guitar, then they wouldn't be in this mess.

"It'll be okay." Robbie tried to comfort her. He had to admit he did _something_ wrong. He should of just gave Jade the skull.

Beck just wanted to punch a wall he hated seeing somebody like this, especially the girl he was madly in love with. "When he gets up here, we'll just explain-" The ground started shaking violently.

"What's that?" Robbie asked oblivious.

"Earthquake!" Jade shouted.

"Earthquake?" Cat asked running into Beck's arms.

"Everyone get down and cover your heads!" Beck shouted covering Cat's head with his arms. Robbie hid under a table hugging his knees to his chest. Jade curled up in the couch and covered her head with a pillow. Everything was crashing to the floor as the earthquake went on. Beck tried to walk to the doorway so that the ceiling didn't crash on them, but he wasn't quick enough. A large piece fell and hit him on his head. His legs gave way and he toppled over Cat crushing her on the ground. As the world spun around Beck, everything faded into nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So Did You Like It? Tell Me By Reviewing and once iHave At least Three reviews I'll Update Sooner. =) <strong>


	2. Memory Loss

**So Thanks To Cupcakes(_Thanks!_), Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx(**_**Lol iWas Sad to See Your Story Over), **_**& OhSnapItZCari(_Lol im Glad You Liked It!_) for Reviewing = ). Remember three Review for Next Update!**

* * *

><p>Remember December<p>

**Summary: **During an earthquake, Beck receives a hit on his head trying to protect Cat, his girlfriend. He wakes up in a hospital bed, having no memory what-so-ever. It's only temporary, but could last up to years. Can Cat and the gang bring him back?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Memory Loss <strong>

Cat buried her face farther into Beck's chest as the earthquake was still going on. Only a minute or two past, but it felt like an eternity. Cat felt something large hit above her. That meant it hit Beck. She prayed to God he was alright. Then the worst happened. Beck toppled over her crushing her to the ground.

"Beck?" Cat whispers quietly. He doesn't move nor say anything. She carefully, oh so carefully, shifts her head to put her ear to his chest. He's still breathing; that's a good thing right? She squeezed her eyes shut tight hoping it would just end.

Jade heard a loud thump and removed the pillow to see what had happened. She quickly curled deeper into the couch as some debris fell onto the couch where she had her head moments ago. Soon the violent shaking had stopped and everything was still.

"Beck wake up, please." Cat cried underneath her unconscious boyfriend. Robbie ran from underneath the table he was hiding under to Beck and Cat that were lying on the floor. He had saw everything. From where the debris fell on Beck's head to now. Cat removed Beck's tight grip from her waist and wiggled out from under him. Jade and Robbie rolled him onto his back and stared at him for brief moment.

"He's still breathing." Cat whispers then starts crying into Beck's chest.

"He is?" Robbie pushes Cat gently away and puts his ear on the knocked out boy's chest. He listens to the rise and fall of Beck's chest to confirm it. "He is." Robbie sighs for relief. He had been so scare for his two best friends. When he saw them fall harshly, the worst came in mind.

"Cat, you're okay right?" Jade asks in concern. She needed to make sure her best friend is alright.

"Yes, it just hurt when we-"

"Cat, Cat, I felt the earthquake when coming up the stairs." Mr. Gibbons says out of breath. The three teens shot up when they saw a man burst through the door. He looked to the three kids and was about to say something, but Cat interrupted him.

"Some stuff broke." Cat sniffles. "I'm _so_ sorry for your guitar, your lamp, your glass table-"

"Don't worry, I know its not your fault. It's the earthquake's." Mr. Gibbons states oblivious,

"But…" Cat tries to recall. She's pretty sure it was everyone in the room's fault. She felt Jade put her hands on Cat's shoulders.

"Cat, he's not mad because the _earthquake_ did this." Jade tells Cat hoping Cat stays quiet.

"Are you kids alright?" Mr. Gibbons asks.

"No!"

"BECK!"

I'm Robbie!"

Mr. Gibbon notices something as they're all surrounding an unconscious teen. "Son, your pants." Robbie groans and zips up his pants. "What happened?" Mr. Gibbon shouts as a boy has white powder in his hair and he doesn't want to wake up. Cat was shaking, while crying, Beck's body hoping he would just wake up.

"My boyfriend got hit by some debris when he was trying to protect me." Cat cries almost shouting at the rich man.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Jade shouted pulling out her phone.

The ambulance came and put Beck on a gurney. Cat rode with them clutching Beck hand the whole ride to the hospital. Her and Mr. Gibbons were running with the doctors as they pushed Beck's gurney through the emergency doors.

* * *

><p>"16 year old boy."<p>

"Black hair."

"Might have a small concussion or mild brain damage."

"Could have memory loss"

"Or temporary"

"Or worst like some patients who came here earlier."

"_Death."_

The many doctors said the last line together. Cat stopped in her tracks, cupping her mouth with her hand. She watched with wide eyes as they took away Beck from her. Tears fell from the petite red head as she thought about the possible possibilities for Beck. Someone set their hands on Cat's shoulders. She snapped her head to she who it was but calmed when she saw it was only Jade.

"Cat, everything's going to be okay. The debris didn't hit him hard enough for Beck to receive any of those possibilities. Beck would never leave you; he loves you too much." Jade tells Cat rubbing her back. Cat nods and they head to the waiting room where Robbie was waiting. Andre and Tori burst through the doors and came running in to where their friends were. "Where have you guys been?" Jade snarls at the two who are late. She's been trying to reach them ever since they left Mr. Gibbons house. Wasn't this an emergency?

"Well sorry!" Tori groans. "We were kind of busy." She whispers sheepishly.

"With what? Making out?" Jade growls. She was trying to be funny, but she was really trying to make them sure that this was an emergency, not another day in the park.

"No! You know my girlfriend, Hope?" Everyone nods to Andre.

"Ex girlfriend." Tori folds her arms. She was happy too because Andre didn't deserve a girl like Hope.

"Jealous?" Robbie smirks. Andre couldn't help the little blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"Anyways, me and Tori sang Countdown and during the earthquake Hope was running to save her presents," Andre scoffs remembering how selfish she was being. "A Nozu sign fell on her head. Her dad didn't even want to come with her to the hospital, so he told Tori and I to sing Countdown again." Andre smiles.

"Okay, so while Beck is in the hospital and could DIE, you and Tori are rocking out at some party." Cat glares at everyone in the room. Tori and Andre were not aware of the sobbing red head in Jade's arms. Tori kneels next to Cat and rubs her knee in comfort.

"What happened to Beck?" Tori asks quietly. She should have know something bad happened considering when Jade left a voicemail, she was screaming something about going to a hospital. When someone says to meet at a hospital it means something dreadful happened. She was so stupid sometimes.

"Some of the ceiling fell on Beck's head when he was trying to protect me. He hasn't woken up since." Cat sniffles.

"Oh my God."

"Cat, Robbie, and Jade." a doctor calls out. "Beck's available for visiting." The whole group sprints through the hospital. "He's in room 21B and he just woke up. He has-" Jade slams the door shut. Beck looked so lost like he didn't even know who he was. The group of friends didn't know that yet.

"Becky!" Cat squeals happily and jumps on his bed. She pecks him on the lips since she was so happy nothing was wrong with him, but she was crushed once again. Beck quickly scoots away with wide eyes and his skin turns pale like he just saw a ghost.

"Umm, who are you?" Beck struggles to speak.

"Cat Valentine, your girlfriend silly!" She tells him as if it was obvious. She wondered what was wrong with him. They've been going out for almost 3 months, so why did it shock him so much when she kissed him? It was just a little kiss.

"My girl-" he looks to his pale hands then to the other strangers in the room. "Wait who are all you people? Who am I?" Everyone stares in shock at him.

"Your Beck Oliver!"

"How could you not remember?"

"Why don't you remember anything?"

"You don't remember me?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Beck looked around at all the random comments from the people that he didn't even know being thrown at him. He felt so confused and suddenly overwhelmed.

"Umm, I'm tired. I'll try to think this through!" He yells in frustration. Soon after he's asleep.

"Mr. Oliver has memory loss." a doctor comes in after overhearing the discussion. Gasps fill the air. "It's only temporary," sighs of relief, "but could last up to years even for the rest of his life." More gasps. "Mr. Gibbons is paying for the hospital bill and I should go now." The awkward doctor runs out of the room with the door slamming behind him. What a weird doctor.

"So Beck doesn't remember anything?" Cat asks. No one is able to answer her question since they didn't know a way to tell her this. She falls into Jade's arms and begins sobbing.

* * *

><p>"I remember things!" Beck yells waking everyone from almost falling asleep. "Umm you!" He points to Jade. "You hate a lot of things and you don't sweat. You're very rude too, what's your name?"<p>

Jade and I can be nice sometimes." Everyone, except Cat, gives her a look of disbelief. "When I want to be."

"You!"

"Andre…" Andre says trying to calm down his yelling friend.

"You can play any instrument if you put your mind to it and you like to write songs." Beck says trying to think, but it looks like it hurts. Andre nods happily. Beck points at someone new. "You! You are very awkward and have a puppet who bullies you." Everyone laughs at Beck's judgment.

"Yes, I know Rex can be a pain sometimes. My name's Robbie." Beck gives him a weird look.

"You! You're very perky and can't play instruments well. You can sing though."

"The name's Tori." Tori says in a funny voice. Beck lays his head back down in frustration.

"What about me?" Cat bounces up and down.

"Umm, I don't remember you. The only thing I know for sure is that your name is Cat and you're my _girlfriend?_ What about that one girl, _Tarni?" _

"Trina!"

"Yeah, she's obsessed with me." Beck shakes his head in disbelief.

"Wait, so you remember everyone, but me?" Cat turns on her heel and runs out the door.

"Cat!"

"Cat!" Both Tori and Jade chase after her. The two boys give Beck a glare.

"What, what did I say?"


	3. You're My Girlfriend

**Oh my it's been a while... Let me start off by saying IM SOOO SORRY MY INTERNET WAS CUT OFF UNEXPECTEDLY! I would never leave without a warning! You can even review telling me off I deserve it! But please read the story first lol. so Shoutouts to LunarEclipse22428, Robin is My Boy, BooTheUnicorn, CourtsxBatFan, and wassupmano! I only have two words to say to all of you who reviewed, subscribed, favorited, and even took the time to read this THANK YOU! (;**

**Remember December**

**Summary: **During an earthquake, Beck receives a hit on his head trying to protect Cat, his girlfriend. He wakes up in a hospital bed, having no memory what-so-ever. It's only temporary, but could last up to years. Can Cat and the gang bring him back?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: You're My Girlfriend?<strong>

"Ugh, where could Cat be?" Tori puts a hand on her forehead after running with Jade throughout the hospital.

"I don't know, but keep looking. She has to be around here somewhere." Jade says nonchalantly walking into the snack room with vending machines and a restroom. "Cat, oh Caaat! Where are you?" She sings out. "Shh, did you hear that?" Jade stops in her tracks hearing sniffles. She motions Tori to follow her. They walk past a vending machine and sadly look at the crying girl in the corner of the room. Jade quickly sits on her knees and pushes the red hair out of the girl's damp face. "Oh, Cat, it's okay. He doesn't remember you because you're probably so important to Beck that it's harder for him to you remember you than it is to remember people who are less of importance. Like the rest of us are." Cat nods and wipes off her wet face.

"Okay, can we go back?" she whispers quietly. Tori kneels down and hugs her.

"Of course and Jade and I were so worried about you. We had no idea where you went. What if something bad happened to you?" Tori rambles on.

"Ha ha, well nothing bad happened so let's go!" Cat chirps up and pulls her friends hands to run out of the room. She backs up and looks in the vending machine. "I want candy!"

* * *

><p>"Beck is going to love that we bought him candy. It's his favorite!" Cat peps up after popping fizzy skittles and pretzel M&amp;Ms in her mouth. They were her and Beck's favorite candy combo. "Oooh, it's fizzling in my mouth!"<p>

"Yeah, and so will the others." Jade smiles eating fizzy Skittles and Heresy's cookies and cream, her and Cat's favorite candy combo. Any candy was Cat's favorite. "Haha I love how it pops in your mouth. Here, Cat, eat some cookies and cream chocolate."

"Kay kay!" Cat snatches the chocolate bar from Jade and takes a bite then adds a Skittle. "Ooh, Yummy!" Cat giggles. "The Skittles feel like pop when you drink it, only better!"

"Cat, that's how it's suppose to feel." Jade raises an eyebrow while Cat laughs again then Jade frowns at Tori whose eating chocolate covered raisins. "How can you like raisins?"

"I know they're disgusting!" Cat gives Tori a disgusted look.

"No, they're delicious! Here try some." Tori gives Jade and Cat each a chocolate covered raisin. Jade and Cat hesitantly put it in their mouths and chew it slowly. Jade spits it out and wipes her mouth. Cat spits it out and tries to wipe the taste off her tongue gagging.

"That was horrible!"

"Worst thing ever made, just like you!" Tori frowns.

"Gank!" Tori yells irritated.

"_Oh." _Jade says in disgust swishing a Skittle in her mouth.

"You guys! Stop and let's go and give this candy to Andre, Beck, and Robbie!" Cat shouts at the two girls in annoyance. She grabs their hands without dropping all the candy piled in her arms. The other two girls try not to drop the candy piled in their arms as well as the moody girl that was pulling them. It's weird, one moment happy Cat. The next moment sad or mad Cat. "Umm, where are we because I forgot the way back." Jade and Tori both give each other nervous glances as Cat sheepishly chuckles.

"Umm, Jade, do you remember?" Tori nervously asks.

"No! The only thing that mattered at the time was finding Cat _not_ paying attention to where we were running to! I thought you were paying attention!" Jade screams at the brunette.

"No! I was just following around where you were dragging me to!"

"_Oh!"_

"You were the leader so you should of remembered!"

"Sorry Tori, but I just wanted to find _my_ best friend! You didn't need to come!"

"You're such a gank!"

"You're such a prissy uptight female dog!"

Tori gasps. "Quit sugar coated things and say the real word you gank!"

"That's all you can call me! Fine you-"

"Guys, stop calling each other bad things!" Cat puts herself between the yelling teens separating them.

"Cat!" They yell in unison.

"Why didn't you remember where you were going?" Tori yells at Cat.

"I was upset! I was crying in my hands and trying to escape before I had an anxiety attack and I found myself here, so I didn't think I went far!"

"Cat! This is your fault! You should of stayed with us and then we wouldn't have gotten lost!"

"I'm sorry!" Cat yells with her breath shortening.

"Tori! Stop yelling at her! She didn't know!"

"Oh, so I'm guessing you knew, Jade!"

"No! Like I said, I wanted to find Cat! You. Did. Not. Need. To. Come!"

"See what you did, Cat!"

"I'm sorry!" Cat puts her face in her hands and starts crying while the other two girls continue to argue.

"See you made Cat cry! You should get punched, Tori!"

"Hmm, Maybe I should punch you!"

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Jade leaps crashes onto Tori grasping her hands around Tori's neck as they rolled around on the floor. Cat whispers repeatedly "I'm under my bed." while clutching her head.

"_Let's just ask someone where his room is!"_Cat screams off the top of her lungs making the goth and brunette stop fighting.

"Aw man, why didn't I think of that!" Tori slaps a hand to her forehead.

"Because you're dumb." Tori glares daggers at Jade while Jade balls her hands into fists.

"Don't start!" Cat mothers her two friends that have their hair messed up, bite marks, and bruises all over them. _Since when did I have to tell them to stop being childish? Isn't it their job to tell me that?_ Cat thinks to herself.

"Okay, let's calm down and pick up the candy that we through on the floor." Jade sighs. All three girls notice the unopened packages on the ground and Skittles, M&Ms, and chocolate covered raisins rolling on the floor. They drop to the floor and quickly pick up the candy. Cat stares intensely at a Skittle that she has in her hand that she just picked up from the floor. Tori raises an eyebrow, but continues on picking up her raisins and some Skittles that were around her. Jade's eyes grow wide, but she looks back down. "Don't even think about it, Cat. It was on the _floor_!" Cat pouts then drops the Skittle in her lap along with the others that were tainted from being on the floor.

"Phooey!" Cat crosses her arms. She really wanted to eat the last fizzy Skittle.

"We bought a whole lot more, remember Cat?" Jade points at the candy packages piled on the floor.

"Yay!" Cat claps and helps pick up the M&Ms.

"I didn't buy anymore raisins!" Tori frowns after seeing Jade grin while holding up her not soiled cookies and cream chocolate bar.

"Well that sucks." Jade sarcastically remarks. "They taste horrible anyways." Tori frowns and puts her hands in her lap. "You're hiding something. Spill it." Jade says after swallowing her bite.

"I really don't like chocolate covered raisins; I just wanted to try something different. They weren't all that good." Tori hated being the only one who liked something when everyone else hated it. She didn't really like them either though.

"Okay, all done!" Cat chirps after throwing away all the candy in the trash can. She hates seeing all that candy go to waste. She wishes that she could give it to the hobo that was outside of the hospital.

"Alright so let's hurry and ask someone where Beck's room is since we went so far." Tori said after giving everyone boxes off candy and they leave the room as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, where are the girls? It's been <strong>two hours!<strong>" Robbie groans getting irritated with Beck constantly asking in shock how was the redhead his girlfriend.

"You're positive she's my girlfriend? I mean, I feel something special about her and she seems like such a sweetheart, but she is so out of my lead. I don't even remember anything about her!"

"Well, you're one lucky son of a gun." Andre says then smacks Beck at the back of his head. "Just act like you remember more about her and her name is _Cat_. You're good at acting and no, Robbie, I do not know where the girls are."

"I am?" Beck asks cluelessly. "_Cat_? Isn't that like a furry thing with legs and a tail and bright green eyes? A, umm, a, ugh, it's at the tip of my tongue."

"An _animal_?" Robbie shouts at him not being patient.

"Yeah, that's what they are. Cats are animals so why is her name Cat?"

"Because that's what we call her. Her real name is Caterina Valentine." Andre rolls his eyes at his best friend who was freaking out.

"Valentine? Isn't that a time when people fall in love?"

"Yes! **Valentine's Day**! It's a **Holiday! **Now shut up before I pull out my hair." Robbie raises an eyebrow at Andre then looks at Beck who looks hurt.

"Sorry, I'm just so confused and- and, owww!" Beck shuts his eyes forcefully and clutches his head again. So many images were being thrown at him in his mind and hurt worse than anything he's every felt before. He felt joy, pain, heartbreak, excitement all in one. It was all giving him a headache or a migraine. Robbie and Andre all suddenly gave him worried eyes. "I can't handle this! **Arrrgh!" **Beck's teeth were clenched and he was breathing heavily.

"Dude, are you alright?" Andre whispers putting a hand on Beck's shoulder. Beck shakes his head violently with tears leaving his eyes.

"He's crying!"

"No dip, Robbie, it's hurting him!"

"Sorry." Robbie raising his arms telling Andre that he surrenders.

"I- I- I'll sleep." Beck collapses onto the uncomfortable hospital bed and soon after falls asleep.

"Poor, Beck, he's probably remembering something." Robbie pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe, I hope he gets all his memory back by the time he wakes up because he is getting annoying!" Andre chuckled. Then turned to see the door open and the three girls that they were praying to come back fast, walk in. Robbie and Andre's eyes widen as they saw Jade and Tori's appearance. They were a mess.

"What happened to you guys?" Robbie and Andre said in unison.

"It's a looong story." Tori sighed out. She wasn't too happy that her and Jade were fighting and Jade was winning. Jade was no joke. She sure could fight and if Cat was Jade's best friend. Then imagine what Cat could do. Tori paled remembering when Cat punched her.

"No kidding." Jade scoffed.

"We brought candy!" Cat squealed, but pouted when Robbie and Andre shushed her. "Don't shush me!"

"Beck's sleeping!" the boys tell her. She makes an o shape with her lips.

* * *

><p>After hours of laughing and eating candy the doctor finally comes in.<p>

"Beckett Oliver, you will be able to go home today. We think you can do a full recovery just by being home or school, so you should be okay until you have your memory back."

The group cheered and gathered up their belongings. Soon after they were all heading home.

"Umm, Beck, is it alright if I spend the night at your RV tonight?" Cat sheepishly asks. She rubs the back of her head. She feels like she is meeting someone for the first time.

Beck remembered from what the musical dude told him, umm _Andre? _he didn't quite remember. He didn't want to hurt the redhead or _Cat?_ "Yeah, umm sure."

Cat hopped up and down clapping. "Yay! Thanks, Becky!" She steps on her tip toes and wraps her arms around his neck then sort of hangs there, since she's stuck at 5'6 and he's 6'3. She hops off him and he blushes slightly. She giggles and once they're settled in the car, Beck frowns putting his hand on the steering wheel nervously. Cat furrows her eyebrows at him wondering what's wrong with her boyfriend. "Beck…?" She sings out.

"Umm, I don't know what to do or, um, how to drive this car?" Beck says in a confused tone. Cat giggles then stands.

"Here, give me your keys and lets switch seats." She lets out an airy giggle again then climbs over him while he goes into the passenger seat.

"My…" Beck pats his pants then hears a clinging noise. He gives Cat a mental note and she nods smiling. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out keys and he shakes them and smiles. "Hehe, they make a noise." he says in a deep silly voice. He shakes his head then gets serious. "You know how to drive?"

"Yeah, well…" Beck raises an eyebrow at her then she sighs. _This is so embarrassing. _"I have a learner's permit, but you have a license, so that should work." Cat starts the engine and drives away smoothly, not crashing. The car ride was either awkward or silent.

Cat looked over to Beck who was sleeping with a smile plastered on his face. _Aww, so those headaches really do make him remember in his sleep._ She couldn't help, but think how beautiful he was and she couldn't help the tune that was coming to her creative mind. She found herself humming and writing a song in her head. **"Please** _**rememberrr**_**… Don't **_**surrenderrr,"**_ She sings out angelically trying not to wake Beck. She pulls up to his parents' driveway and looks to him. _Aww, I don't want to wake him up… he could be having a memory of me!_ She scoffed to herself, she felt like she was being so conceited. She just wanted her Becky back. She leaned back into her seat closing her eyes and went back to humming her song. She only had the tune. She hears Beck yawn and opens her eyes to see him stretching.

"We're here?" He asks like a 5 year old.

"Mmhmm." Cat giggles then looks up at him. "Do you recongnize your RV or house?" She asks motioning to the RV and large house. He looks at them them smiles.

"Sorta... I remember when I went to the beach with all those people at the hospital, that one girl whose obsessed with me, and you in that metal thingy. You had to go pee and took FOREVER to come back. I think it was really hot."

"Oh, umm, that one girl whose obsessed wtih you is named Trina and you live in that metal thingy. It's called a RV." She chuckles then opens the door and grabs the keys. "Come on!" She waves him over and he grins leaving the truck and walks with her cautiously up the steps. She opens the door, "Ta da! Welcome to your home!" She exclaims with her arms open. It was really late, almost one in the morning and she was super tired so she slipped off her shoes and pants then looked at him seeing a confused expression on his face. "Oh, umm, sorry. I usually sleep with you like this, but if you want, I could sleep on the couch?"

"No, no, no. It's okay. I mean, your my girlfriend, so it must be right." She nodded then laid down on his bed motioning for him to come over, turning on the radio. He chuckled then soon he was asleep. She drifted off to a dreamless sleep smiling and cuddling next to him.

Cat found herself waking up only an hour later and she notices Beck having an arms wrapped around her with his face on her shoulder. She smiled then laid her head on his chest feeling peace with her favorite song on the radio, Please Don't Go by Mike Posner. She really hoped Beck didn't go. She really felt the song was true.

**_I don't know if you feel the way I do if leave Imma find you Baby please don't go_**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there goes a stupid pointless chapter that I am not proud of, but I sort of like the ending. I'll hopefully update tommorrow and again IM SO SORRY LOL! Well remember...<strong>

**~MariaLuvsYew c;**


	4. First Day

**Update: I wrote this yesterday when I thought I was going to update, but my dad is starting to be mean to me again and didn't let me go on the computer AND took away my phone. Yeah I got them both back, but I guess now I'm going to have to sneak on the computer to update more frequently. I'm really sorry. ugh sorry i forgot shoutouts! i'll do it next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay iKnow iSaid iWould upload yesterday but iWas so busy. Yesterday was the best day of my summer so far! iSaw WWE Raw Live! It was so cool and after that my mom drove us onto the new Martin Luther King Jr. Bridge because they say they turn on the lights at night. It was SO pretty driving past the blue and green lights! Okay enough about my personal life lol I'm just so happy! <strong>

**Oh iHave a couple questions for you. Do you like where this story is going? Is it what you expected? Do have any ideas that you want me too add? Do you need someone to talk to? Do any of you like How to Rock? Are you excited for the new Victorious? Do you have any requests? Okay so my friend thought iShould ask these questions & you can PM the answers or answer them in the review & remember you can always ask me questions if you want. **

**Remember December**

**Summary: **During an earthquake, Beck receives a hit on his head trying to protect Cat, his girlfriend. He wakes up in a hospital bed, having no memory what-so-ever. It's only temporary, but could last up to years. Can Cat and the gang bring him back?

Cat was so excited. Today is the first day going back to school since the accident. She's been with Beck and his parents all weekend. It was kind of confusing since Beck didn't really know who his parents were, but he knew more about them than Cat, sadly. He doesn't call them "mom" or "dad", he calls them by their names. She did get yelled at when she got home though. Cat finished brushing out her hair and grabbed her bag and was about to run down the stairs until she was stopped by what her brother was doing.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked with her eyebrows furrowed. Her older brother was sitting on a mattress at the top of the stairs blocking her way down.

"I found a faster and funner way to go down the stairs!"

"Ooh, how, how?" Cat squeals bouncing up and down. He motions for Cat to sit down and he pushes them down with the mattress sliding down the stairs. They both roll onto the floor laughing. It's been a while since they did something fun without getting yelled at from their father.

"CATERINA HANNAH AND FRANKLIN ANREW VALENTINE YOU BETTER STOP ALL THAT COMMOTION DOWNSTAIRS!" Whoops, spoke too soon. They looked at each other with wide eyes then quickly picked up the mess they made Cat and Frankie walked into the kitchen to eat some breakfast, but they were greeted by their sweet mother.

"Good morning, sweethearts! Breakfast is ready." She chirped.

After eating, ten minutes past and he still didn't come to pick Cat up. "Cat, we need to go before we're late." Her brother warned ready to leave.

"But Beck's suppose to drive me to school." Cat said softly. She slumped into her chair and laid her head on the armrest.

"Did you tell him to?"

"No, he usually picks me up. I thought that maybe he would remember." Cat pouts and Frankie's smile falters.

"You know he still has memory lost, so things are still confusing for him. Come on, sis, I'll drive you."

"No!" Cat crosses her arms stubbornly. "I'll wait a little longer." She quietly says quietly.

"Suit yourself." He shrugs then walks out the house leaving her alone. Her mother already went to work. She heard a car honk outside her house and she heard her dad getting up. She was not in the mood for him, so quickly grabbed her bag and left her house.

Jade was the one who honked her car horn. Cat sighed then entered the vehicle. At least she gets to ride with her best friend.

"Hi, Jade!" Cat squeals.

"Hey." Jade tells her dully. "Beck's at school already. His parents reminded him and you know how he remembered how to drive over the weekend?" Jade pulls out the driveway. As Cat nods, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Cat. "Well, Andre walked to his house and got a ride from Beck since he didn't remember Hollywood Arts."

"Oh, how do you know all of this?" Cat giggles innocently.

"Andre texted me." Jade says as they pull up to Hollywood Arts. "We're going to need to help Beck today so come on." Jade was _really _going to like today because she just _loves _helping people. Jade inwardly groaned because she had two classes with Beck and it had none of her and Beck's friends in it.

"Aww man, well who knows your combination?" Andre groans getting irritated. Beck just shrugs.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you. Why's my locker clear anyways?"

"Because that's how you decorated it." Beck nods in understanding while Andre turns back to the transparent locker. "52... 36... 3...no. 22... 30... 20...no. 1... 15... 33...no!" Andre mumbles furiously trying to open Beck's locker with random combinations.

"Hey guys!" Cat chirps happily while skipping over to the two boys with Jade behind her.

"Hey, Lil Red and Jade."

"Hi, Cat and Jade." Andre and Beck greet the two girls.

"Please tell me one of you know Beck's combination." Andre asks in desperation.

"Ooh I do!" Cat steps on her tip toes while motioning Beck to lean down a little. She whispers his combination in his ear. "Okay, now pass zero two times, turning it to the right, and stop at the first number I told you…. Pass the first number one time, turning it to the left, and stop at the second number… now turn it to the right and stop at the third number. Yay! You did it!" Cat cheers once Beck finishes turning the lock and opening his locker.

"All because of you." Beck picks Cat up hugging her.

"Okay lovebirds time for homeroom." Jade smirks making them both blush.

"Yeah, it's time for home room!" Robbie and Tori say at the same time.

"Woah, when did you two get here?" Jade glares wondering where they came from.

"When you guys were going through that locker crisis" Tori laughs and they all head into the same homeroom.

Beck was opening his locker getting ready to give Andre a ride. Overall, his first day went by smoothly. He had two classes with Jade, two classes with Cat, one class with Andre, and the last two classes with the whole group. He even had lunch with them. He didn't even have one headache! Wait, that was a bad thing because he's not learning more about his life. He knew everyone in his group's name, but he still didn't really know much about them. Andre was the musical genius who was usually pretty chill, Cat, his girlfriend (he still couldn't believe his luck) was a bit emotional, innocent, random, and the sweetest thing! Jade was a sarcastic and was mean when she wanted to be (she only said three sarcastic things to him and got mad at him once)! Tori was nice, but really perky and got everything given to her on a silver platter, but she was cool, too. Robbie, well he was awkward.

"Beck!" Beck turned to see an unfamiliar skinny girl. She was a little lighter than Cat and had brown hair. She must be one of those popular girls.

"Umm, who are you?" Beck asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's me silly! Your girlfriend." Beck's eyes widened.

"No! _Cat Valentine's _my girlfriend."

"Cat Valentine? Oh, that's right. You have memory loss. I heard. You're not suppose to be hanging with them. You're suppose to be hanging with me and my crew." She giggled. She seemed bossy and perky.

"NO! Cat told me I got memory loss from protecting her. She really feels guilty." Beck yelled at her at first, but then calmed down remembering she was a stranger.

"You never protected her and she's _not_ your girlfriend. She lied to you."

"What?" Beck was lost _and _his head was starting to hurt. "But my friends Andre, Jade, Robbie, Tori, and my girlfriend, Cat, all told me, so _you're _lying!"

"_What? Me? You're __**girlfriend**_?" She said smiling and laughing pretending it shocked her exaggerating each word especially girlfriend. Beck noticed this. "Why would I do _that_? They're **not** you're friends. They **lied** to you. Cat just wanted the hottest boy in school to date her. She's a _crazy, desperate, __**whore**_. Her friends just wanted to make her happy, so they lied to you. All of them."

"No, you're lying! I don't believe you!" Beck said pushing her away when she tried to kiss him.

"But, baby! I-"

"Yo, Beck, you coming?" Andre called across the hall.

"Yeah, hold up! You're not my girlfriend. You're a liar." Beck whispers to her backing away.

"You know it's true. Why would I lie to you, baby?" the girl said crossing her arms over her test smirking.

"Aye, can you drive? I have a headache again and I want to sleep." Beck says once in the car.

"Yeah, bro, go head." Andre said wondering what that thing was telling him. She better not be telling him lies. Beck soon fell asleep with a pale girl with brown long hair and tan boy with black hair laughing underneath his eyelids. They both looked about five.

The girl was still standing there smirking with her arms folded as she watched Beck walking away. "Oh, Beck Oliver, if you think this is the last time you're hearing from me, you're terribly wrong.

**O: woah, so iListen to music and that comes out? Dang I should listen to music while writing more often. Well you see that pretty blue button down there? Click it and write something c;**


	5. Umm There Was a Problem

**Hey, I accidentally uploaded Chapter four again on the Clues of Caterina Valentine Oops, but I fixed it! Lol Thanks for your reviews BooTheUnicorn, CourtsxBatFan, LunarEclipse22428, and DedicatedStalker101, and all of you who subscribed and favorited. It makes me so happy to see the alerts in my email! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember December<strong>

**Summary: **During an earthquake, Beck receives a hit on his head trying to protect Cat, his girlfriend. He wakes up in a hospital bed, having no memory what-so-ever. It's only temporary, but could last up to years. Can Cat and the gang bring him back?

* * *

><p>"You're awake."<p>

"Yeah, you could of woke me up." Beck yawns running a hand through his hair. "I had a dream about me and Cat, when we were little."

"How'd you know it was Cat?"

"Oh, because she was running from me squealing 'Becky, you can't get me, haha,'" Beck imitated in a high pitched voice. "And then I was shouting 'Come back here, Cat!' Then I caught her." Andre chuckles and then turns to Beck.

"Listen, Beck, you know that girl that you were talking to at the end of school?" Beck nods wondering how much Andre heard of the 'little' conversation they had. "Well, what did she tell you?" Beck did not want to have this conversation right now so he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Look, Andre, my head still hurts and I really want to remember stuff,"

"About Cat." Andre teases then receives a punch on his shoulder from Beck.

"Shut up. Anyways, I'll talk to you later when we head to Tori's to do homework. Where is Tori's house anyways?"

"I'll drive you, umm, see you later." Beck waves as Andre pulls out of his driveway. Once Andre's car is out of sight, Beck sighs and then puts his hands in his pockets. He walked into his RV and collapsed into his bed. He had a whole lot of thinking to do.

Andre pulled up to Tori's house and took out his phone to send out a mass message.

To: Lil Red, Jade, Robbie, Tori

Yo, everyone meet up at Tori's house RIGHT NOW. It's about Beck. Come ASAP!

**From: Tori**

**HEY! How come every meeting we have is at MY house AND I don't even call them! Find someone else's house!**

**To: Tori **

**Too bad I'm already here!**

**From: Tori**

**Ugh fine!**

**From: Lil Red**

**OMG I was just hanging out with Jade and there was a, umm, problem, but Jade's driving me. Help!**

**From: Jade**

**Ugh! I have better things to do... fine me and Cat are on our way CAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! **

**From: Lil Red**

**Ahh! I'M SORRY!**

**From: Tori**

**Cat, Jade, can't you two text each other privately OR I don't know talk to each other face to face! You guys are probably sitting right next to each other! And Andre why are you just sitting in your car! Come in!**

**From: Jade**

**Shut it Vega! **

**From: Lil Red**

**Yeah, mind you business!**

**From: Jade**

**Yeah, don't judge our friendship!**

**From: Tori**

**Well...**

**From: Andre **

**Jade stop texting back you're going to get you and Cat in a car wreck! And Tori answer you're door! **

**From: Jade**

**I'm not dumb like Vega to text and drive! I'm telling Cat what to text you guys on my phone.**

**Hi, it's Cat now. Tee hee and OMG I just realized this is about Beck. Is he is going to be there? **

**From: Robbie**

**Rex and I are on our way and haha this conversation is funny!**

**From: Rex**

**Haha, yeah, how come you didn't send me a text invite? Hmm?**

**From: Andre**

**Ugh, this mass message thing wasn't a good idea... I should of called you guys.**

**From: Lil Red, Jade, Rex, Tori, Robbie**

**YA THINK?**

"It's about dang time you opened your dang door!" Andre exasperated in disbelief. Tori quickly ran her fingers over her phone and hit send.

"Sorry, the text conversation was sort of funny. I'm just glad it's over." Tori sat down on the couch and Andre followed her. "So, what's up with Beck?" Andre didn't really want to say and he just sat there as an awkward moment passed. Then there was banging on the door and the bell ringing repeatedly. "What was that?" Tori asks frightened. Andre shrugged. What was going on? "Umm, are you a criminal?" Tori shouted and Andre just raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Tori shrugged then looked at the door as the doorbell kept ringing.

"No, but Jade's going to be if you don't open the door! Ahh hurry!" A high pitched voice yelled on the other side of the door. Andre patted Tori's knee trying to assure her everything's fine.

"Oh, okay, it's open!" Cat emerged from the door and quickly ran behind Andre using him as a human shield.

"Jade's going to kill me!" Cat cried. Andre turned around and grabbed her wrists trying to calm her down.

"Why is Jade trying to kill you?"

"Well, me and Jade were hanging out at her place and she told me to do her eyebrows," Cat rambles quickly making Andre furrow his eyebrows.

"Do what to them?" Andre cuts in. Tori groans and runs a hand through her hair. Andre felt a bit offended by this since it wasn't his fault he didn't know what girls do to each other's eyebrows.

"Make them look pretty." Tori butts in. How could Andre not know that? It's just like doing hair, sort of.

"Yeah, girls do that, we groom each other like monkeys. Anyways, when I pulled off the waxing strips off her eyebrows, there was a problem..." Cat trailed off.

"What kind of problem?"

"Yeah, and where is Jade anyways?" Tori wonders outloud.

"I'm here." Jade calmly says walking down the stairs. She should be mad because of Cat, but she was just happy to see the look on Tori's face. That didn't mean that she didn't want to kill Cat.

"How did you..."

"Oh, she wanted to freak you out, so I distracted you and she snuck in the back." Cat giggles feeling like a secret agent.

"Wait, so Jade doesn't want to kill you?" Tori asks wondering what Jade did, her and Andre still haven't looked at Jade only a tiny glance. Cat shakes her head no. "What did you do?" Cat points to Jade and both Andre and Tori's jaw dropped. "You waxed off her eyebrows?" Tori shouts. Woah, that really freaked her out.

"See, I freaked you out. CAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Cat jumps behind Andre.

"I'M SORRY! I CAN FIX THIS!"

"HOW?"

"Tori, do you have makeup?" Cat asks too frightened to move away from Andre.

"Yeah, but Trina has more and you left your movie makeup box thingy."

"Kay kay, that's perfect. Come on, Jadey." Cat takes a deep breath, moves away from Andre, and grabs Jade's hand. Okay, Jade didn't try to hurt her.

"Don't call me that! I'm mad at you. Whatever you're doing, it better work." Cat nodded and led Jade up the stairs and grabbed Trina's giant makeup bag and her movie makeup box. They walk into the bathroom and Cat puts the toilet seat down.

"Sit." Cat instructs pointing at the toilet. She hopes this works.

"Okay, okay, I'm not a dog." Jade sits down. This better work or else.

"No, silly, you're Jade!" Cat giggles while Jade rolls her eyes. Cat was really worried and she was just trying to lighten the mood. Beck kept popping into her mind. Cat took out her phone and opened a recent photo of Jade.

"Cat, what are you doing?" Jade questions after seeing Cat put her phone down and pull out two black fuzz thingys out of her movie makeup box. Jade suddenly worries when she gets no response. "Cat, I'm serious. If you post a pic of me like this, or whatever you're doing doesn't work, I'm shaving your head bald."

"No worries. It's going to work and I wouldn't do that to my best friend." Jade relaxed and Cat giggled out then placed her hands around her hair. "Not my hair! At least your eyebrows will grow back soon! It would take FOREVER for my hair to grow back and it could come back differently!"

"Well, you better make sure this works." Jade threatens Cat. Cat nods then brings the strips of fur closer to Jade's face. Jade tensed up again. "You are NOT putting those on my face!"

"Mhmm..." Cat nods and Jade scoots back until her back is touching the cold toliet.

"Cat..."

"Jadey, quit being a big baby! Just trust me."

"Okay."

"Yeah, yeah, big mistake." Jade shoots a glare at Cat. "Kidding!" Cat finally placed the fur on Jade's forehead and gets to work looking at Jade's picture for reference. After tweezing, tweeking, trimming, and coloring in, Jade's fake eyebrows were finally finished. "Ta da!" Cat squeals putting a mirror in the goth's hand so she could see the results.

"Oh my god, Cat! These look real. How come you didn't tweeze my eyebrows in the first place?" Jade asks admiring her new eyebrows. Cat sighed and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Because you wanted me to wax them and I didn't know how to and the instructions were stupid!" Cat squeaks. They both stare at each other. Hopefully Jade will apologize, but Cat knowing Jade it probably wouldn't happen.

"S-s-sorry." Jade struggles to get out. Cat giggles then hugs her best friend.

"Okay, let's go." The two girls walk out and go downstairs. "Hey Robbie." Cat smiles sitting down on a random couch and Jade sits next to her. "Jade's eyebrows are back!" Cat leans in like she's telling the others a secret. "They're not real."

"Okay, so, why are we here again?" Jade groans and leans back into the couch. Tori rolls her eyes and stares at Andre.

"I don't know, ask him." Tori points a finger at Andre. Why were they here anyways? She tried making Andre tell her, but he didn't want to. Then Robbie came and Rex annoyed the heck out of them.

"Okay, you know 'Miss Popular'?" Andre asks putting quotations with his fingers. Everyone nods groaning in annoyance.

"Ick, I hate her." Cat rolls her eyes at Jade.

"Everyone hates her."

"You don't!"

"Well it's hard for me to hate someone."

"She hates you!"

"And…?"

"Cat, one day she's going to do something so bad to you that you will hate her."

"She already did." Both girls' head snap in Andre's direction.

"What?" Jade and Cat say in unison. Cat was starting to worry. '_What is he talking about?' _Everyone furrowed their eyebrows and waited for Andre to continue.

"I saw Beck talking to her after school and it looked like she was trying to kiss him. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but he pushed her away. I think Leila is up to something." Everyone took the time to let the new information sink in.

"Wait, so she's trying to manipulate him?" Everyone nodded to Cat and she sighed. "I hate her."

"I need to go get Beck." Andre headed out for the door.

"What are we going to do?" Cat said quietly.

"Well, we don't know for certain if she is up to something, Cat." Robbie assured her.

"But if she does do something then we will make her pay…" Jade cracked her knuckles and smiles deviously. No one hurts her best friend without a fight. Cat giggled. She sure did love Jade sometimes. She was so lucky to have a friend like her.

"Yeah, Cat!" Tori cheered.

* * *

><p>Cat was sitting on the armrest of a couch next to Beck. He was holding her close and he finally decided what he was going to do. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled one of his favorite sounds. She pecked him quickly on the lips and he sighed sadly. She flashed him a look of worry and whispered in her ear again. She listened her mood dropping as he said more and more. She squeaked sadly and she could feel her eyes water. It can't be. Everyone in Tori's living room turned to them.<p>

"Um, I have to go freshen up." Cat said quickly avoiding everyone's eyes. Jade glared daggers at Beck walking up the steps and following Cat.

Cat slid down against the bathroom wall. Tears slid down her checks and she looked into the mirror again. "What did I do wrong?" She quickly wiped away her tears. "Maybe I'm just overreacting, he did say it's just cause he felt really confused and he needed his memory back." Cat sighed then sat down again hugging her knees to her chest. "This sucks."

"Cat! Open the door!" Jade called from the other side of the door banging on it. Cat sighed but didn't move.

"It's open." Cat said dully her voice free of emotion. Jade walked in.

"Cat, what," Jade stopped when she noticed Cat's position. Her face was pouting while her chin was sitting on her knees.

"Beck broke up with me." Cat simply stated.

"I'm going to kill him." Jade growls. Cat jumps and grabs Jade's arm.

"What, why?"

"Because one, he made you cry and two, he broke up with you." Jade says slapping Cat's hand off her arm.

"No don't! It's okay, he said that he feels bad that he doesn't remember stuff and he's been so confused so he doesn't want to see me sad. He said that once he gets his memory back we'll be back together." Cat really didn't understand why Beck broke up with her, but whatever makes him get his memory back soon she'll take it.

"Ugh, fine! And since you're hurt now I won't shave off your eyebrows in your sleep." Jade smirked at Cat making her laugh. "Ah, there's my best friend." Jade brought Cat into a hug. She was just glad that she made Cat smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there's chapter five and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow if my dad works. Please review c:<strong>


	6. Don't Believe Her Beck

**What's this? An update on a day I actually promised? :D I guess it is! I'm really happy today and I don't know why; I guess that's a good thing! Thank you to vampire princess(Thank you! I will), Kayleigh (Thank you! I love Cat too, like sometimes I wonder if I act happy like then I could see only the good in things and not the bad.),LunarEclipse22428 (Aww Guess you have to wait and see c: ), CourtsxBatFan (Haha, yeah it was and thanks), KenzieMac (Lol and Thanks), and Smushie14 (I read it! It's really good and I can't wait for your next update) Thanks for all your kind reviews! I get so happy when I read them! Okay so on with the story c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember December<strong>

**Summary: **During an earthquake, Beck receives a hit on his head trying to protect Cat, his girlfriend. He wakes up in a hospital bed, having no memory what-so-ever. It's only temporary, but could last up to years. Can Cat and the gang bring him back?

**Chapter Six: Don't Believe Her Beck -.-**

* * *

><p>"Cat, are you okay?" Tori whispers once Jade and Cat come back from whatever happened upstairs. Cat shrugs.<p>

"I've been worse." Tori frowns at this. She tries to thinking of what could have upset Cat this much, until she comes up with a conclusion.

"Robbie! Did you play pirates with Cat again?" Tori snaps at the nerd. Everyone's head turns to Tori's direction wondering what caused this outburst. Robbie quickly shakes his head no.

"NO! How come whenever Cat's upset, you guys always ask, 'Robbie, did you play pirates with Cat again?' Is the way I play pirates _that_ bad?" Robbie shouts feeling frustrated. When he sees everyone nodding and agreeing, he groans out loudly.

"The last time you played pirates with me, I had nightmares." Cat shivers remembering. Robbie was _not_ good at playing pirates. She likes the way Beck, Tori, Andre, and even Jade play pirates. Trina might be able to play better than Robbie, she should ask. Maybe they should all play pirates together! She loves playing pirates, except with Robbie.

"How does Robbie play pirates?" Beck asks out of curiosity since everyone was freaking out.

"You do NOT need to know!"

"You're lucky you don't know!"

"Oh come on! I do not play pirates that bad!"

"YES, you do!" were the responses Beck got. He nodded and then his attention went elsewhere until Andre interrupted his thoughts.

"Why are you sad then, Cat?" Tori whispers again. Cat sighs.

"Beck broke up with me." Cat quickly cups Tori's mouth with her hand when she saw the look on Tori's face. "Don't tell him anything! He said that he feels guilty because he just doesn't pay as much attention to me as he should and that he doesn't know me that well. Plus, he's really confused about something. He said that once he gets his memory back, we'll get back together." Cat whisper yells. Tori nods then scoffs.

"He's so stupid, I swear."

"So, Beck, what did that one girl tell you at the end of school?" Andre asks.

"Oh, umm, nothing important?" Beck nervously shrugs. Why did they need to know so bad? Unless she was right and they are lying! Or she could be lying. Who knows? He doesn't even know her name. "Why do you wanna know so bad?"

"Because she's a lying, manipulative priss. Don't believe what she says, kay?" Jade sits back down and picks her nails after he nodded. Whatever that thing told him must have been bad since he didn't want to tell the others, but Jade was going to find out sooner or later.

"Tori, my nose is so stuffed!" Trina complains walking down the stairs.

"So, what do you want me to do- Trina! Are you blowing your nose with my underwear?" Tori gasps in shock seeing Trina with a pair of her underwear. Everyone laughs lightly while Tori stares in shock with her jaw dropped in disgust.

"Yeah, they're so silky and tissues make my nose all irritated." Trina walks to the kitchen. Why didn't Tori understand that her nose needed to be treated properly.

* * *

><p>Cat was sitting in class quickly writing another lyric to her song when Beck sat down next to her. Why was he sitting next to her when they broke up yesterday. Oh, right, she still needs to help him because she was the only person he knew in this class.<p>

"Ha, you know Tori looks like a mess?" Beck chuckled remembering how Tori was all grumpy.

"Really, why?" Cat asks fake laughing.

"Because Trina kept her up all last night yelling 'It's so green!'" Cat furrows her eyebrows, but laughs anyways. Beck notices her writing in her notebook and wanted to know if it was a diary or something. "So, whatcha writing?"

"Oh, um, a song." Beck takes interest in this and tries to sneak a peak at it.

"Really? Can I read?" Cat freezes.

"Umm, no, its private." Cat tells him politely. Of course she wasn't going to show him since it is sort of about him Okay, it's _really _about him. He nods.

"I had a dream that you were singing and you know, you sing really pretty." He was trying to make small talk since it was just really awkward between them.

"Oh thanks." She smiles then puts a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, just out of curiosity, what did that one girl tell you yesterday after school?" Cat hopes and prays that he tells her and that it isn't bad. For some reason she knows that she's wrong.

"Okay, I'm telling you this because I trust you. I don't know why I do though. Yesterday, she came up to me and hugged me say hi and I asked her who she was. She told me she was my girlfriend! I told her that that wasn't possible because you're my girlfriend or at least were. Then she said 'Oh that's right you have memory lost. She's not your girlfriend I am.' I told her she was lying then she said that you and our friends were lying, that you were a crazy, umm, it's a bad and hurtful word."

"Just say it." Cat cuts him off. She wanted to hear what Leila had to say about her.

"Umm, whore, sorry. Anyways, then she said that you just wanted the hottest guy in school, me, and that our friends just wanted to make you happy, so you guys lied to me. I told her she was lying and then she tried to kiss me! I'm just really confused about that. Like, should I believe her, or you. I don't even know her name."

"_WHAT?" _Cat shouts standing out of her chair. She was just about to say something else until she noticed the few students that were early to class just like her and Beck were watching. She smiled and nervously scratched the back of her head trying to think of something. "Oh, umm, I heard that Helen might be selecting random students to kick out of school." Cat curses herself for thinking of a lame excuse until the students started getting worried. She sat back down so she could draw less attention to herself. "Is that why you broke up with me?"

"Well, no, yes, sort of. I'm just not sure if she's telling the truth or not because you guys wanted me to you guys about what happened so bad so that's making me suspicious." Beck tells her getting wide eyed.

"Well, don't believe her! She's not the person to trust!" Cat snaps at him. Beck nods. Maybe if it's enough to get Cat mad, maybe it's the truth. He'll believe Cat unless there's proof that she's lying. "By the way, I only date guys if I feel something for them, not for my reputation." She couldn't believe Leila would go that far and say mean things about her. Cat never did anything bad to her.

At lunch Jade noticed something. "Why is Beck sitting with _them_?" Jade points at a table across the café. He was sitting with Leila and her friends. Andre, Cat, and Robbie all looked to where she was pointing and their jaws dropped.

"Beck just texted me. He said that they're making him sit with them." Andre said putting his phone away. Everyone nodded then went back to their regular conversations, until Tori came and started yapping about some girl named Ponnie. Cat couldn't careless, so her attention kept going back to where Beck was sitting. After lunch she had to sit with Beck in Sikowitz class because he didn't feel like sitting with anyone else. Tori was still freaking over some girl named Ponnie.

* * *

><p>"Cat, what are you writing?" Jade asked staring at Cat curiously. They were now in Cat's pink room.<p>

"A song." Cat doesn't look up; she just keeps writing.

"Can I see?" Jade asks with fake politeness and a smile.

"No."

"Kay." Jade says snatching the notebook from her best friend. Her eyes scanned over the paper and a smile spreads over her face. Cat squeezes her eyes shut thinking Jade's going to throw the notebook at her face and complain about how cheesy and stupid it is. "Cat this is amazing! We need to call Andre for his uncle's music studio!" She likes it? She like it! Cat couldn't believe it. She was overjoyed that she didn't even notice Jade calling Andre and telling Andre how amazing the song is. Just one problem. She wasn't finished with it.

* * *

><p>"<em>GET OUT! GET OUT! <em>_**GET OUT!**__"_ Tori screams like a maniac kicking Andre, Beck, and Robbie out her house. Andre's phone starts ringing and he answers it without looking at the caller ID.

"_Andre? Listen, Cat wrote a song and it's really good! She needs music to it, so you should take us to your uncle's studio!" _Jade shouted with excited on the other line. Jade excited? That was a first. It must be great so why not?

"Alright, I'm coming to pick you guys up after I drop off Beck, bye!" Andre says quickly.

"_Bye." _and then there was a dial tone. He could not wait for later since Cat's songs were always pretty amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee! So there's another chapter. Please review and I'll see you on my next update! (: <strong>


	7. Stupid phone

**Sorry for not updating on Saturday like I **_**was**_** going to. It's just that Saturday ended REALLY bad. I didn't sleep until like four in the morning? Yeah, but everything's better now! I guess. Well thanks for the reviews to KezieMac (Yeah me too and trust me, you're going to hate her even more.), CassLovesBat (aww thank you!), LunarEclipse22428 (yeah it will.), CourtsxBatFan (Really? Me too. I love Cat/Ari's voice!), and IHadToChangeMyPennameSoThere (I know right.) Thank you for all your kind words and subscriptions. It really made me happy today c:**

**Oh, and I don't think I've ever said this. Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! If I did, I wouldn't be on this site.**

* * *

><p>"Cat, you really need to sing this song to Beck. It's amazing!" Andre said smiling. She clapped happily. She didn't think it was <em>that <em>good.

"I am! I'm going to sing it in the talent show!" Jade spun around towards Cat.

"What? You promised you would sing a song with me there!" Jade's nostrils flare in anger. Cat pats her best friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I have to. I really want him to remember. Maybe this song could help him. Maybe you could sing that song with Tori you guys sang at Nozu." Cat smiles. Jade nods then turns back around helping Andre with the music. Right now they were sitting in Andre's uncle's studio. They already picked out the music, it just needs some tweaking. Cat puts the headphones on her head and clears her throat.

"Okay, ready, Cat?" Andre asks into the mic so she can hear. She gives a thumbs up and he presses play.

"_**I feel a separation coming on. **_

'_**Cause I know, you want to be moving on.**_

_**I wish it would snow tonight**_

_**You pull me in, avoid a fight**_

_**Cause I feel a separation coming on.**_

_**Just prove that there is nothing left to try.**_

_**It's the truth I'd rather us just both deny-" **_

"_You got me crazy, crazy." _Cat's ringtone made Cat stop singing.

"Cat!" Jade yelled annoyed that her ringtone interrupted the song.

"SORRY!… It's Beck!" Cat shrieked afraid to answer her phone. Andre stopped the music mentally glaring at Beck.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Answer it!" Jade told the anxious red head. Cat nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Beck sat next to Cat at Cat's dining room table eating dinner. It was an awkward silence since it was just him, Cat, and her dad. Cat's dad kept sending glares towards Cat's boyfriend angry that Cat even had a boyfriend. Beck gulped confused to why it was even quiet and he didn't like that Mr. Valentine's eyes were glaring daggers at him. He didn't like Mr. Valentine period, considering the way he yells at his girlfriend.<em>

"_Cat why is so quiet?" Beck muttered close to Cat's ear._

"_Because, he doesn't let me or Frankie talk at dinner when Mom isn't around. He says that he hates hearing our annoying voices." Beck scoffed. _

"_Cat!" Mr. Valentine's voice warned. He didn't hear what they were discussing, but he didn't care. Cat quickly looked down at her plate._

"_No offense, but invite me to dinner when your mom is around." He whispered jokingly. Cat giggled quietly. Later that night Beck learned that Mr. Valentine approved of him. He was the happiest man alive to learn that. _

Beck woke up quickly after that. He did the one thing he knew to do. He picked up his pear shaped phone and dialed Cat's number.

"Cat!"

"_Umm, hi, Beck." _She said on the other line awkwardly.

"Cat, is it okay if you come over." Beck pleaded.

"_Umm, Beck, I'm busy."_

"Cat, please!" He was practically begging.

"_Beck, remember when I was writing a song?" _Beck nodded forgetting that she couldn't see him. After a moment she said, _"Beck, you're still there?"_

"Oh, um, yeah, sorry. Yeah I remember. It's just that I nodded."

"_Oh, well, I'm in a recording studio rehearsing it."_

"Oh, okay, I understand. Bye." She muttered a goodbye and he heard music start. He quickly dialed Tori's number. "Hey, Tori, can I come over?"

"_Yeah, Beck, sure." _He heard. He quickly ended the call and made his way to Tori's.

"Hey, Tori."Beck said casually walking into her house.

"Hey, Beck, what'd you need." Tori asked awkwardly feeling tension in the room.

"I want to talk… about Cat." Tori nods in understanding. She was mad that he dumped her best friend and she wanted to know. She motioned him to go on and he did. "It's just that I didn't want to hurt her and people were telling me things."

"Why did you break up with her?" Tori asks interrupting him, but she didn't care. She really wanted to know.

"Well, you know that one girl um, Leila! Yeah, her. She told me that she was my girlfriend and that you guys and Cat lied to me when you found I got had memory lost. She said that you, Andre, Cat, Jade, and Robbie lied for Cat and pretended to be my friends that way she would have the hottest boy in school as her boyfriend. I felt so confused and didn't understand. I was going to break up with Cat anyways because I felt bad that I didn't remember anything. When Leila told me that, she just gave me another confusing reason to break up with Cat. I didn't want to hurt her."

"Well, Beck, you would of hurted her either way. Yeah, she would understand that you didn't remember anything, and sure she would be a little hurt. But, believing what someone else told you hurted her _way_ worst. We would _never _lie about something like this. That would be messed up. Leila's the one who lied. You need to talk to Cat." She tells him patting his shoulder. He smiled.

"I-I don't know what to believe. I guess we'll have to wait until I get my memory back. I'll talk to Cat though." She smiles and hugs him.

"Good, and don't hang out with Leila or her friends anymore. Please?" He nods. He felt a whole lot better and for once since the accident, he didn't feel confused about what he was supposed to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I think this was just a filler since I didn't really have an idea for this chapter. Anyways please review. (:<strong>


	8. Doctor's Appointment

**Hola amigos y amigas! Haha so thanks for reviewing to KezieMac, LunarEclispe22428, CourtsxBatFan. Thank you for the lovely reviews! Haha I'm hyper anyways read and review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember December<strong>

**Summary: **During an earthquake, Beck receives a hit on his head trying to protect Cat, his girlfriend. He wakes up in a hospital bed, having no memory what-so-ever. It's only temporary, but could last up to years. Can Cat and the gang bring him back?

**Chapter Eight: Doctor's Appointment**

"So, Son, how was school today?" Beck's mother asked while cleaning up the dishes from dinner. Beck shrugged cleaning off the table. He still didn't feel comfortable with his parents.

"Um, it was okay, Julie. This one girl Tori finally got this one crazy girl arrested. Umm, I think her name was either Ponnie or Fawn. She was really driving Tori insane. We were all worried about Tori and thought she finally lost her mind, but that Fawn girl had issues. I'm glad she didn't do anything serious to Tori." Beck took a deep breath after saying all of that. He wondered where his mother was going with this conversation.

"Oh, Fawn? The one who was kicked out of Hollywood Arts because she was crazy?" Beck nodded. "Oh, she always had a crush on you." His mother let out a laugh then went back to serious. "So, how's Cat?" Beck froze. "Is something wrong?" Beck sighed while she became concern.

"I broke up with her."

"What why? How dare you break her heart?" Julie playfully smacked his arm.

"Well, I've been really confused and then these girls were telling me things like how this one girl was my girlfriend not Cat. I was telling her she was a liar then she says that _everyone_ was lying to me. I think her name is Leila. So I broke up with Cat, but I was going to break up with her anyways because I didn't want to hurt her because I didn't know much about her. I hurt her anyways." Beck frowned.

"You need to talk to her." Julie patted his shoulder knowing he regretted breaking up with Cat. Beck nodded he really needed to fix this. How could he be so stupid?

"I know. I've been told. I'm going to talk to her right now, actually." He started to head for the door until his mother stopped him. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why can't I leave?"

"You have a doctors appointment. Come on."

Once they were in a room they were waiting for the doctor to come in and check up on Beck. He was sitting in a blue recliner while his mother sat next to him. He was growing impatient. The doctor was 20 minutes late. Beck groaned and sank into his chair. If this doctor didn't come in five minutes, Beck was going to give him a piece of his mind. Five minutes later… no doctor!

"Mom! When is the freaking doctor coming?" Beck shouted out in frustration. His mother gave him a look then realized that he called her mom. She smiled.

"He'll be here when he's ready, Beck, and you called me mom." She whispers the last thing like she was admiring something. Beck smiles too, realizing his mistake of words, but it felt right to call her mom. The doctor walks in two minutes later.

"So, how are you, Mr. Oliver?" the doctor says not even looking up from his clipboard. Beck groaned. Rude much?

"I'm good." The doctor nodded writing things down. Beck rolled his eyes not liking this doctor one bit.

"Have you had any flashbacks? Memories?" Beck nods then realizes that the doctor isn't even looking at him. The doctor's to busy keeping his eyes locked on the clipboard.

"Yup!" He says with fake enthusiasm.

"How many?" Beck puts his finger to his chin thinking. How many has he had?

"Umm, I lost count after ten." this is when the doctor looks up. Finally! Beck looked down sheepishly slightly embarrassed that he didn't know how many memories he remembered.

"That many?" The doctor asks in disbelief. Wait that isn't a good thing?

"What is that a bad thing or something? At least he's remembering stuff." Mrs. Oliver snaps at the doctor.

"No, it's just that… never mind. He's making great progress. Being surrounded by his friends and family is really helping then. Well, keep up the great progress and I'll see you next week." Beck and his mother nod and leave. Beck was so happy. That meant he was getting his memory back soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter. Yeah next chapter is going to be <strong>_**different.**_** So yeah please review and I'll see you later. **

**-xoxo c:**


	9. Lunch

**HELLO! Haha thank you for reviewing to LunarEclipse22428(aww I'm so glad that you like the story enough to miss it when it's over! Sadly it is almost over and I'm going to miss it too.), CourtsxBatFan(hehe, thanks!), and La la la laaaaaa(Next chapter's going to be a BIG CatxBeck chapter! c:) Hehe Yesterday was fun and I woke up SUPER late today, so here's another update! c:**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember December<strong>

**Summary: **During an earthquake, Beck receives a hit on his head trying to protect Cat, his girlfriend. He wakes up in a hospital bed, having no memory what-so-ever. It's only temporary, but could last up to years. Can Cat and the gang bring him back?

* * *

><p>"I know, I know, but what if they find out?" Cat whispered hand in hand with Beck. Her heart was racing and it's been a long time since she's been this close to Beck. It's been a month since he lost his memory and he was slowly finding out more about her, which Cat was happy.<p>

"Look, I love you so much! So if being with you means risking the chance of getting caught, then it's a risk I'll take!" He informs her. She smiles and drops one of his hands to place it onto her chest where her heart was supposed to be. She smiled looking touched by what he said.

"You love me?" When Beck nods she squeals happily. "I love you too!" She hops up onto him and wraps her arms around his neck while he snakes his arms around her waist. Their lips connect and it's the same magic she felt when they first started dating in December almost four months ago. Cat pulls away and spreads her arms apart. "And... scene!" Sikowitz and the rest of the class clapped loudly. Suddenly the bell rings. "Yay! The bell sang! Time for lunch!" Cat squeaks running out the room with her friends chasing after her.

"Cat what's wrong?" Tori asks out of breath catching up with Cat in the Aspalt Cafe. Cat was currently sitting at their usual lunch table with her head down and her shoulders shaking. Jade sits next to Cat patting her shoulder uncomfortably or atleast pretending for it to be uncomfortable to her. Cat lifts her head revealing that she was giggling uncontrolably. Both Tori and Jade gap at Cat feeling dumb for thinking that Cat was upset.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" Cat innocently asks once she collects herself. Jade playfully hits Cat for making her run across the school.

"That's for making me chase you. Are you insane? I thought something was up!" Jade exclaims irritated. Cat shakes her head no then stays quiet looking around the lunchroom.

"So... what are you guys doing for the talent show?" Tori asks trying to make conversation. She wondered why her two best friends, well best friend and aquitance, were quiet all of the sudden. Tori knew for sure that something was going to happen and she knew that the two girls in front of her knew that too.

"I'm singing a sing that I wrote for Beck!" Cat exclaimed getting more excited with every word she said. She turned to Jade. "Jadey, don't you have something to ask Tori?" Jade rolled her eyes and scoffed. Cat smiles feeling excited that Jade is actually going to ask Tori.

"Tori, since Cat can't sing with me," Jade pauses making sure that Tori got that through her thick skull. "I need a partner, since I'm too lazy to sing solo." Jade folds her arms and kicking her legs up on the table.

"Hehe, that's as close as you're going to get to Jade asking something from you, Tor!" Cat giggles cupping her mouth.

"Oh, so your asking me to be in the talent show with you?" Tori exclaims being sarcastic. Cat nods and Jade rolls her eyes thinking that Tori was stupid. "Okay, I'll do it _if _you ask me properly."

"Oh God! Kill me." Jade groans. "Tori, will you please sing with me?" Jade says through a forced grin and clenched teeth. Tori and Cat both laugh at Jade. Cat couldn't believe that it was _that _hard to ask something from Tori_. 'It wasn't hard for Jade to ask _me_!'_

"Of course Jade! I'll do it!"

"Cat!" One of Leila's stupid friends comes up to them looking worried. Cat looks up wondering why she would want her and how the girl knew her name. "I need to show you something!" Cat looks at her two friends for confirmation. "It's about Beck!"

"Well, go!"

"Yeah, and hurry back! Only some people can handle Tori for so long."

"Kay kay!" Cat shouts quickly before the girl pulls her away. She faintly hears Tori say "So, what do we have planned so far for getting back at Leila?" Cat smiles shaking her head. She wonders why they could always get along with each other when it was time to seek their revenge on people. Cat tries running quickly, but being pulled at the same time and not knowing where you are being pulled to was hard.

* * *

><p>Beck was sitting the rec room with Leila sitting lazily on the beanbag chairs next to the ping pong table. There was something about ping pong and expensive fancy food that seemed familiar. Leila smiled at Beck. She had been trying to pull him away from Beck for the past three weeks, but he would just alternate at whose table he would sit at. Her's or Cat's. He had been really growing on her for the time being and maybe she was falling for him, but that wasn't important at this second. What she was about to do would make sure that Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver would never be together again! Mwhahaha! Or at least she thought.<p>

"Beck, could you come here, please?" She pleads looking into his warm brown eyes. She couldn't help, but feel lost in them, but she shook it off. He gave her a look of confusion, but complied.

"What do you need?" Beck asks realizing that he was closer than he intended. He also realized that she had bright green eyes. She just smiled that smile that looks like she just won something. When she bats her eyelashes, and nervous lump grows in his throat and he gulped. He couldn't help, but feel that something was wrong, very wrong.

* * *

><p>Cat quickly caught up to the girl as they reached the rec room. She took a look in the open doorway and gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes and all she could do was stand there with her hands cupping over in mouth as the girl ran off laughing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter? SORRY! Next chapter will be WAYYY longer! At least I hope… yeah it will. It's to make up for the recent two chapters being short! Well review and I'll have it up as soon as I can!<strong>

**-xoxo c:**


	10. Carnival

**Hey Guys! Yes FINALLY I updated! Lol. It's just that last Wednesday I just came back from Myrtle Beach and my computer mouse wasn't working for some reason so we had to buy new batteries for it. I am SO sorry for the long update.**

**Oh and to Persin: Aww thank you for your horrible comment, and yes I know I suck at writing, but people tell me I don't, and if I could go die, I would. You got all your nasty rude comments out? Cool. Now stop because some people actually can take the stuff you say seriously. And all of the things that your telling people isn't even true! You have no room to be going around and commenting rude things anonymously. So shut up and go play with yourself! If you don't like a story then don't read it. **

**Thank you for reviewing to La la la laaaaaa(Sorry that the last chapter made no sense but thanks for your review!), allliedawnmarie03, LunarEclipse22428(Haha lol, he will.), CourtxBatFan, KenzieMac, and Digidestend Angel(I hope I spelled that right. No worries, I didn't believe him and thanks.) Wow thank you for your kind words and sadly there is only two more chapters after this one ****L BUT I'm writing another Bat story! So yay! (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember December<strong>

**Summary: **During an earthquake, Beck receives a hit on his head trying to protect Cat, his girlfriend. He wakes up in a hospital bed, having no memory what-so-ever. It's only temporary, but could last up to years. Can Cat and the gang bring him back?

* * *

><p>Beck stared in shock as he saw Leila's eyes closed. She was kissing him! He was about to decide whether or not to kiss back or push her away until he heard a loud high pitched gasp. Beck sprung into action by pushing Leila accidentally making her fall on the ground.<p>

"Ow... what's your problem?" Leila shouted, but he didn't care. He saw a flash of red leave the door and he immediately knew who it was.

"CAT!" Beck ran out the door, but he couldn't find her. "Oh, no. Oh, no! No, no, NO!" He punched a locker and slid down against the wall. "Ugh, they were right. I should have never trusted her!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, I don't understand why I am such a turn off for girls!" Robbie exclaimed at the lunch table with Andre, Tori, and Jade. They were all waiting for Cat, obviously, and discussing ways to get payback from Leila. Tori reaches over the table and pats Robbie's shoulder solemnly.<p>

"You'll understand someday." Tori sits back down and Jade turns to Robbie.

"So you understand what you have to do, right...?" Jade trails off. He better understand or he was going to have a piece of her mind. Robbie nods and Jade smiles sweetly.

"Hey! Is that Lil Red?" Andre shouts pointing at a small red head who was walking quickly to the parking lot. Tori, Jade, and Robbie turn to see where he was pointing at.

"Yeah, that is her! Why does she have her bookbag and why is she going into that red car?" Tori pleads watching as the red car speeds off. "She just left. I wonder if there's something wrong."

"Nah dip, sherlock! That's why her eyes and cheeks were red and puffy." Jade says in her Tori impression.

"I do not talk like that!"

"I don't care Vega!" Jade rolls her eyes. She was really concerned about her friend, but she was going to have to worry about that after school. "That was her brother's car so maybe there was a family emergency OR that one girl showed her something really bad." Jade was about to say something else until Beck came running up to her table out of breath. She wondered what was up with him and why he looked so distressed and concerned.

"Where's... Cat...?" Beck was panting and he looked around the table to see if they knew anything.

"I don't know she just... left." Robbie tells him. "Why?"

Jade gives him an icy glare noticing he looks more nervous then usual. "What did you do?" At that second her phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket waving Beck off, not caring if she was being rude. Beck cautiously sits down, obviously confused and frustrated, while Tori, Andre, and Robbie grow curious as to why Jade's eyes widen at the text message. "You did what?" Jade quietly asks slightly a taken back while holding up her phone. "You did WHAT!" She roars out furiously. Beck holds his hands up in surrender quickly backing up from the table.

"Look, she kissed me! I pushed her away..." Beck pauses then sighs running a hand through his hair feeling extremely guilty. "but not before she saw." He adds plopping down on the lunch seat again and looking down solemnly. He never meant to hurt Cat. If he would've of just listened to everyone and not even hung out with Leila, then this wouldn't be happening. He wishes that he would of never lost his stupid memory, except it wasn't stupid. He was making such great progress, and now he ruined everything.

"No way..."

"Oh, no you didn't."

"NO! Say it isn't so!"

Tori, Andre, and Robbie all mutter under their breath in disbelief. They all realized what Jade and Beck were talking about.

Cat caught Beck and Leila kissing.

"You hurt her." Jade narrows her eyes at the fluffy haired boy. He nods his head slowly.

"I know! I know. I want to fix it so bad." His voice cracks. Jade folds her arms while the others glare at him. No one could believe that Leila would stoop that low.

"You want to fix it..." Jade trails off receiving a nod from Beck. "Okay, come with me." Jade groans and Beck doesn't even have a chance to answer because Jade grabs his arm and drags him into the janitor's closet. "Do you know what today is?" Beck taps a finger on his chin in thought.

"Umm, Friday...?"

"No!" Jade smacks his arm and he shoots her a look. "Oh, wait, yeah. But what day is it?" Beck goes into deep thought wondering why the date was so important. Finally he snapped his fingers.

"Ooh! It March, 24, 2012!" Jade rolls her eyes and punches his arm again.

"It's you and Cat's four month anniversary, stupid!" He makes an "o" shape with his lips realizing how stupid he was being. It wasn't his fault, though, it was his stupid memory's fault. "Okay, look, here's what you have to do."

* * *

><p>Beck exited his car and walked up, with Cat's favorite flower in his hands, the driveway of the Valentine's resident. He knocked on the coffee brown door and anxiously waited.<p>

"Coming!" A male voice shouted on the other side of the door. Probably Cat's brother. The door opened to reveal none other than Frankie Valentine wearing a lacy purple bra over his shirt.. Frankie furrows his eyebrows at the boy in front of him and all of the horrendous words he was thinking to say to Beck quickly vanished. "_Oh_, it's you." Cat's brother says harshly before slamming the door into Beck's face. Beck knocks on the door again, but with more force this time, and awaits for his little redhead. "Umm, sorry, the Valentines' are not home, _pero _I am the cleaning lady!" A foreign extremely high pitched "female" voice called. Beck scoffed knowing it was Frankie.

"Frankie, I know it's you!" Beck yelled almost pounding the door. A scoff was heard on the other side of the door. _'Where the heck is Cat?' _Beck thought to himself.

"I'm surprised that you even remember my name considering you forgot all about my little sissy!"

"Aha! So, it is you Frankie!" Beck felt like he won and was just waiting for the door to open already.

"Umm, no, I am the cleaning lady!" Beck rolled his eyes then snapped his fingers. He cleared his throat and began to speak a deep voice while knocking on the door.

"Pizza delivery for Frankie and Cat Valentine!"

"Oooh, pizza! It's about time!" Frankie shouted running up to the door. He opened the door and his smile vanished when he saw it was Beck. "Hey! You lied to me!" He exclaimed offended. He was just about to close the door until Beck stopped it.

"Please, I need to talk to Cat." Beck was desperate and he was willing to do anything. Frankie shook his head and slammed the door again. Beck wondered why in the world Frankie was wearing a bra. Beck pounded on the door again and didn't stop until he heard Frankie scream.

"Ahhh, they're here to get me again! AHH!"

"No, it's the pizza man."

"Oh…" Frankie opened the door and Beck saw Cat and Jade running down the stairs.

"Frankie, why are you screaming and keep slamming the door?" Cat asked like she was talking to a five year old. She didn't notice who was in the open doorway of her front door.

"Yeah, and…. Why are you wearing my bra?" Jade shouted in disbelief staring at Frankie's chest.

"Oh, I got bored and _he's _at the door." Frankie said in a as-matter-of-fact tone. Jade and Cat both turned their attention to the open door with Jade's face still filled with disgust. Jade smiled sweetly.

"Hey, Beck! Cat's all ready for your date." Jade says while patting Cat's bare shoulder. Cat glared at Jade and slapped her hand away ready to go on a rampage.

"So this is why you made me dress up! Ugh, I want to go back under my covers." Cat groans walking off, but being pulled back by Frankie and Jade. "No, let me go!" Cat struggled to escape their grip, but it didn't work. Beck stared in shock at everything that was happening in front of him, while Cat was just mad that her best friend betrayed her and put together a date for her and Beck.

"What happened to your arm?" Beck asked Cat noticing something wrapped around Cat's arm and scratch marks around her jaw line and neck.

Cat quickly pulled her pink sleeve down and sighed. She was wearing a cute pink, off the shoulder, sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and brown warm boots. Her red velvet hair was to the side and perfectly curled and the bottom. "Nothing, just an incident that happened at Nozu." Cat innocently answered. She really didn't want anybody to know. She obviously didn't do it to herself, but everyone around her furrowed their eyebrows towards her.

"What incident?" Jade pressed on. Cat better not have hurt herself and Jade was going to hurt _her_.

"Come on, Beck, let's go!" Cat quickly said walking away from her brother and Jade trying to ignore the questions. Then she realized her mistake. She did _not_ want to be around Beck right now.

"Do you want your bra back?"

"No."

"Yay! I have another bra of yours! Jade you have big boobs." Cat and Beck laughed uncontrollably before starting his car and driving away before Jade killed Frankie for making her loose _another _bra and practically insulting her.

"So where are we going?" Cat asked looking out the window solemnly.

"That my friend is a surprise." Beck told her excitedly. Cat nodded and the rest of the car ride was an awkward silence until they pulled up into a parking lot. Cat's eyes went wide and quickly ran out of the car staring at awe at what was in front of her.

"Beck, it's beautiful." Cat said not looking away from the bright carnival in front of her. She took his hand and pulled him with her towards the carnival. "Ooh, Beck, can we go on that ride, no that ride! Ooh, can we get candy? I love cotton candy! Can you win me that stuffed teddy bear? Ooh, Beck thank you! Thank you!" Cat exclaimed quickly with Beck trying to keep up with Cat's fast pace. He chuckled at her childish reaction. Who could blame her? The last time she went to a carnival was when she was five and when her dad didn't drink that disgusting liquid he called beer.

"We can do whatever you wany, Rina." Cat giggled at her old nickname he used to call her before he lost his memory. Boy, was he remembering things. Cat dragged him to a food court and pointed to the fluffy pink candy and Beck gave her a goofy grin. "Two sticks of cotton candy." The man nodded and quickly gave him the candy. Cat bounced up and down clapping her hand and quickly took a bite out of it.

"Mmmm! Oh, how I missed you." Cat hugged her cotton candy before eating another piece of the sugary candy.

"Aww, why thank you." Beck chuckled and she playfully hit him.

"Not you, my cotton candy!" Beck pretended to pout and looked the other way. Cat hugged his torso and giggled again. "I missed you too." She quietly whispered, but he heard her. She forgot about what happened earlier and she didn't want to remember it. She just wanted to have fun with her best friend. After releasing from the hug Cat grabbed his hand and pulled him to a merry-go-round. "Can we go on?" Cat innocently asked him.

"Of course. Anything for you." She smiled. Did he get his memory back or something? Who cares she was just happy. As she rode on the pink horse and he rode on a white one, Beck couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear. Cat had the most contagious laugh and she just looked beautiful underneath the stars and carnival lights.

After playing a couple of games and winning Cat quite a few prizes, including a giant giraffe, the pair decided to take a break and eat ice cream and hot dogs.

"Okay, so I'll get the ice cream and you grab the hot dogs, kay?" Cat asked staring at him with her big brown eyes. He nodded and took her stuffed animals from her arms. She quickly ran off and almost ran into a little girl.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The little girl asked pointing towards Beck. Cat smiled and shook her head no.

"He used to be, but the he lost his memory, so now we have to wait until he has his memory back." Cat explained to the little girl. She looked like a mini Cat with big brown eyes, brown hair, short, and with pink bows in her hair.

The little girl made an "o" shape with her lips. "He looks like Aladdin." Cat turned to look at Beck and nodded.

"He does doesn't he?" The little girl giggled after Cat poked her stomach. "So, what's your name, sweetie?" Cat asked. She thought the girl was so cute and wonder if she had the same name as her.

"Marisol. You're pretty. I like your hair." Wow that was the prettiest name Cat had ever heard and she's heard quite a few pretty names, but that one was so unique. Way more than hers. Cat felt touched that an adorable little six year old thought she was pretty.

"Aw, thank you; it's red velvet cupcake! You're pretty cute yourself. My name's Cat." Cat kneeled down to Marisol's level, but then looked back to Beck. "I have to go buy ice cream. Where's your mom?" Cat asked furrowing her eyebrows wondering where this child's parents were. Marisol pointed to a middle aged woman with brown hair who was watching and Cat nodded. The little girl hugged Cat.

"Bye, Kitty Cat." Cat chuckled and then stood to go buy the ice cream after waving at the girl's mother.

"So, I saw you make friends with a little girl." Beck chuckled and Cat nodded finishing her hotdog. "Everyone just loves you. Even little girls." Cat giggled.

"I guess I'm just lovable! But she was just asking about her crush." Cat gave him a shy smile. She wondered if he loved her, but the old Beck did. She really hoped things went back to normal when he had his memory back.

"Oh, whose her crush?" Beck wondered outloud.

"Aladdin."

"Oh, Aladdin's here, where?"

"He's sitting right in front of me." Cat giggled again and then Beck noticed that she was talking about him. "Ha ha, I'm being so vague." He chuckled. "Ooh, can we go to the haunted house?" Cat chirped happily.

"Yeah, come on." He took her hand and then they walked into it. Seconds later Cat ran out screaming and he walked out laughing uncontrollably. Nothing scared him. She punched him and huffed.

"Meanie! Ooh let's go to that roller coaster ride thingy!" She squealed in her happy tone again and Beck rose a brow.

"Cat, that's the scariest ride here. Are you sure?" He asked concerned that she'll have another anxiety attack like in the haunted house.

"Will you hold my hand like you didn't when that big scary clown was chasing me with a chain saw?" Cat asked still mad about the clown thing. Beck automatically felt guilty realizing that would be super scary for anyone, but him. He nodded and she smiled again. "Yay!" Cat grabbed his hand and pulled him away again. After laughing on the whole ride, riding on the Farris Wheel, and playing a few more games, Beck was playing a balloon game and had to pop a specific balloon. Cat pointed at the stuffed fuzzy bear with big brown eyes. It was rather big and looked extremely soft. "I want that bear." She clapped when he told her he would. When Beck won the man hosting the game groaned agrily and gave throw the bear rudely at them. Beck blinked.

"Rude." Cat agreed with Beck then yawned cutely while hugging her new bear.

"Beck, can we go home I'm tired." She asked rubbing her eye like a child would. He smiled.

"Yeah, oh look. You're new friend is coming over." Beck said noticing the little girl walking towards them. He smiled and kneeled down at her level and she nervously looked to him while Cat was distracted by all the candy surrounding her. "Hi, what's your name?" He asked her as she fiddled with her pink dress.

"Marisol." She squeaked. "You look like Aladdin." She told him shyly.

"Aww, your so adorable. My name's Beck." He said and chuckled when she blushed.

"You have a lot of stuffed animals." She stated while fiddling with her fingers.

"They're my girlfriend's, Cat." The girl had wide eyes.

"I thought you lost your memory and you weren't her boyfriend anymore!" She exclaimed shock. He turned to Cat and shook his head. Only Cat would tell a little girl that.

"Yeah, I did, but shh. She's my girlfriend; she just doesn't know it yet." He said putting a finger to his lips. She giggled not shy anymore.

"Mommy said I can have my hair like her when I'm older. She looks like Ariel from the Little Mermaid." Beck took a good look of Cat to see and make sure she was safe. She was giggling uncontrollably with a little boy while twirling a strand of her red velvet hair. Yeah, she was an Ariel alright.

"Yeah, you're right!" He realized that she was staring at a stuffed pink bunny in his arms and he pointed at it. "You want it?" She nodded hesitantly and he handed it to her. She embraced it, squeaked, then ran off to her mother. Her mother mouthed thank you before walking away with her daughter. Cat came up to him with two caramel apples in her hand still laughing about something.

"Her boyfriend just gave her a present!" She exclaimed pointing towards the little girl.

"Hey! I am not her boyfriend! I'm yours." He gave her a goofy grin and she pushed him away.

"Not yet." Cat stuck her tongue out at him playfully then dragged him into a photo booth.

After driving her home, he was walking with her up to her door.

"Thanks, Beck. I had lots of fun." He just gave her a dreamy smile and then leaned down connecting their lips. She just stood there shocked that this was actually happening. She kissed him back for a couple of seconds until pulling away. It just felt right to kiss back, but then again she was supposed to be mad at him.

"Happy four month anniversary, Cat." Cat blinked. He remembered? He remembered!

"You remember?" He shook his head yes hoping she would smile, but she didn't. "Why'd you kiss me?" She asked while touch her lips. She could still feel the sparks that Beck left on them. He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. Wow this just got awkward.

"It just felt right." She was just about to go inside until he pulled her back. "Look, Cat, I really like you. I'm so sorry for believing Leila. I should have believed you. I honestly think we should be together again." She sighed sadly recalling everything that happened today and all hope was gone for Beck.

"Beck, as much as I want to, I can't. You really hurt me. I wrote a song for you and I'm singing it tomorrow at school. You really need to hear it. Hopefully you'll remember." She opened the front door to her house and he was suddenly fearful.

"Cat, please." He pleaded with her. He didn't want to loose her. She gave him a sad smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She squeaked before closing the door in his face.

A tear trickled down his cheek as he stalked back into his car, drove off, and then went to his RV. He collapsed into his bed since he was so exhausted and his head was killing him. More than usual. As he closed his eyes, so many images, memories, sounds, and well anything flashed before his eyes quickly. He jolted up in his bed sitting up and panting.

He remembered everything.

**Aww man, I feel bad for yelling at that one reviewer, but they had it coming. ANYWAYS! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-xoxo c:**


	11. Remember December

**O: I Can't Believe IT! Nickelodeon is CANCELING VICTORIOUS!? I found out Saturday that there's just 15 episodes left to air and it's premiering the 3****rd**** and final season this fall along with iCarly. Dan said that it was not his choice to end Victorious that it was the network, Nickelodeon's choice. Nick decided that since Victorious has filled it's 60 episode slot just like most of Nick's other shows. He also said that it was not the shows' **_**"Sam and Cat" **_**or **_**"Gibby" **_**fault that Victorious is ending. That just make me so mad and sad that Victorious is canceled. **

**Thank you to allliedawnmarie03, CourtsxBatFan, LunarEclipse22428, and Digidestend Angel for the reviews! Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember December<strong>

**Summary: **During an earthquake, Beck receives a hit on his head trying to protect Cat, his girlfriend. He wakes up in a hospital bed, having no memory what-so-ever. It's only temporary, but could last up to years. Can Cat and the gang bring him back?

* * *

><p>"<em>Cat, please explain to me why I have to wake up at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning." <em>Jade's irritated voice croaked out on the other line. Cat rolled her eyes while passing the brush through her hair, _and_ while holding her pink pearphone to her ear. She stared at herself in the mirror before answering. Her eyes were still red from all her crying.

Cat fake laughed. "Because, silly, we have that talent showcase thingy today!" Cat said like it was the most obvious thing ever in a cheery voice. The thing was: Cat wasn't even close to feeling cheery.

"_Yeah, I know that, but why on a _Saturday_? We usually have it on a school day, but nooo, stupid Helen had to put it on _Saturday_. I should be sleeping not getting ready so I can drive you and I to school and sing with _Vega_!" _Jade exasperated. The redhead shook her head after deciding on an outfit. Tori wasn't even _that_ bad, so why was Jade making a big dealing out of it. Plus they make a dynamic duo.

"Jade, you and Tor Tor make a great team. Plus, the song you two are singing is really fun because you get to push two guys around." Cat explained over the phone. Suddenly Jade gasped. Cat furrowed her eyebrows in concern, wondering why the eccentric goth was shocked all of the sudden. "Whaty?"

"_Oh my God!" _Jade sounded happy and Cat wanted to yell at Jade. She was just about to scream what until Jade finally decided to answer the phone. _"Leila was just released from the hospital!" _Oh that… _"Apparently she started insulting and trying to intimidate this one girl who was sitting at the Nozu booth minding her business. After Leila swung on the girl, but missed, the girl had it and tackled her to the ground. The girl was smaller than Leila and she punched Leila, breaking her nose, then kicked Leila repeatedly! The girl only had a few scratches and a long cut down her arm, but she was okay. Only a few know who the girl was and no one's spilling who! I swear, I'd be nice to her, for a little while, if I just knew who she was." _Cat bit her lip nervously until it bled. She sucked in a breath and then talked.

"Jade, I was there…" Cat trails on hoping Jade got the memo.

"_You were? That means you know who the girl is!" _Jade exclaimed. Cat face palmed herself. _"Wait… it was _you_?" _Jade sounded a taken back and Cat was just glad Jade figured it out.

"What? She had it coming!" Cat was becoming defensive. She felt a bit offended that Jade couldn't believe it.

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that I can't believe out of all the people who hate Leila, you were the one to send her to a hospital. You're awesome for that!" _Cat let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. _"I'm here by the way." _

"Kay kay!" Cat squealed then made sure she looked decent enough. She ran down the stairs and grabbed the plate of pop tarts and a water bottle filled with orange juice that her mother left for her. She passed by her brother and he gaped.

"Dang, who are you trying to impress? Every boy in school?" He sarcastically questioned. "Well, if they look at you the wrong way, they'll have to deal with me." Cat rolled her eyes and ran out her front door immediately going into Jade's truck. Cat smiled.

"Pop tart? It's strawberry!" Jade chuckled snatching a pop tart from the small plate and gulping down some of the orange juice.

"Uck, I hate the color yellow." Jade grumbled. Cat blinked.

"Umm, good morning to you, too?" Cat asked unsure if that was the right way to respond to Jade. She wondered why Jade hated the color so much. How could someone hate the color _yellow_? Didn't make sense to her. On their way to school they made small talk with Jade talking about the brilliant prank she was going to pull on Leila.

..

Cat waited impatiently back stage. Leila was screaming about something she really didn't care about and she hasn't seen Beck all morning. Leila huffed and stomped onto the stage _with Sinjin? _Cat burst into laughter after seeing Leila's problem. She was handcuffed to Sinjin! Jade came up to Cat smirking.

"So… this… was your… brilliant plan?" Cat laughed unable to contain her laughter as she watched Leila trying to sing with the difficulty of dancing without Sinjin being in her way. She kept messing up and straining her voice and yelling at Sinjin, so Lane had to drag the handcuffed pair off the stage.

"I'm sorry! Jade promised me 30 bucks and a complete makeover!" Sinjin yelled scared that Leila was going to bite his head off. Leila glared at Jade and the goth just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, now you get 30 bucks and get to stop looking like _that,_ happy?" Sinjin nodded and Jade walked off with Tori. Leila stared in disbelief.

"Hey! What about uncuffing me from this nerd?" She yelled towards Jade. She rolled her eyes and plastered a fake smile.

"Sorry, I'm about to sing." With that Jade stomped off and walked with Tori to the front of the stage.

"_**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?"**_ Cat heard Tori sing, before seeing Trina run up to her. Cat could of sworn Trina was talent less, so why was Trina backstage? Trina gave Cat a sympathetic look. Cat rose an eyebrow and now felt really lost.

"Beck's not here yet?" Trina asked sounding nervous. Cat shook her head and Trina patted Cat's shoulder. "Andre told me that the last time he heard from Beck was two hours ago and Beck was at the hospital." Cat's eyes bulged from how wide her eyes were. _'Oh no… Please tell me nothing's wrong.' _Cat thought to herself.

"The hospital? Is he okay? Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! TELL ME!" Cat panicked screaming at Trina. Trina placed both of her hands on Cat's shoulder trying to calm the panicking redhead and stopping her from having an anxiety attack.

"He's okay!" Cat let out a sigh of relief. "They were just making sure if he had his memory back or not." Cat felt so relieved. Nothing was wrong with Beck! She felt like doing her happy dance and singing. But she really wanted him here so he can hear her sing. Cat zoned out when Trina told her that Beck was okay, so she didn't hear about Beck having the chance of getting his memory back. Jade and Tori came back from performing and Cat snatched the mic from Jade who was smirking about something.

"Someone's here to see you." Jade told the redhead. Cat furrowed her eyebrows before Tori pushed her onto the stage. Cat stood there and waved shyly. Andre started the music and when Cat's eyes scanned around the room, her eyes caught eye on a special someone smiling wide at her. The small girl was in so much shock that she almost missed the words to her song.

"_**I feel a separation coming on 'Cause I know you want to be moving on" **_Cat nervously sang out. She was trying to figure out who the guy was since the lighting wasn't so good due to the spotlight on her._**"I wish it would snow tonight You'd pull me in, avoid a fight 'Cause I feel a separation coming onJust prove that there is nothing left to try 'Cause the truth I'd rather we just both deny You kissed me with those open eyes It says so much, it's no surprise to you But I've got something left inside" **_Cat clutched her heart at this part because she had so many things to tell Beck and this song could definitely let him hear her out. As the stage brightened and dancers came onto the stage she now could see who the guy was that was smiling towards her. It was Beck! Her heart quickened and she had butterflies in her stomach.

_**"Don't surrender, surrender, surrender Please remember, remember December We were so in love back then Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way" **_Cat felt so devastated when she found out Beck was listening to Leila than his own girlfriend. "_**Remember, remember December Please remember, don't surrender **_

_**You said you wouldn't let them change your mind 'Cause when we're together, fire melts the ice Our hearts are both on overdrive Come with me, let's run tonight Don't let these memories get left behind" **_Beck inwardly groaned. He was so going to make it up to Cat especially now that he had his memory back. He looked up to the dancing and smiling girl. She looked beautiful, was the sweetest thing ever, and had such an amazing voice so why did Clueless Beck let her go. Beck would never understand that.

_**"Don't surrender, surrender, surrender Please remember, remember December We were so in love back then Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way Remember, remember December Please rememberI remember us together with a promise of forever We can do this, fight the pressure Please remember DECEMBERRR!" **_As Cat did her long note people whistled and cheered. She felt so flattered._**"Don't surrender, surrender, surrender Please remember, remember December We were so in love back then Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way Remember, remember December Please rememberrrrr, don't surrenderrrrr!" **_Cat waved shyly before walking off the stage along with Andre. The crowd clapped and cheered and Cat couldn't have been happier.

"Dang, Lil Red, you owned that stage!" Andre exclaimed while Cat's cheeks flushed. She playfully pushed him.

"No, I didn't."

"Are you kidding me? You had everyone jumping up and down to the music and everyone cheering! You really don't think you did good." Cat shrugged giggling knowing what he said was true. Suddenly Beck came running up to them hiding from a security guard. He lifted Cat off her feet and began spinning her around and holding her close.

"Cat! That was amazing! I have my memory back! I love you so much! Please take my dumb self back!" Beck pleaded Cat. She stared at him contemplating whether or not to do so. He put her through a lot. "Cat, you have to know that that guy that hurt you was _not _me. I am truly sorry though." Cat smiled then placed her finger under his chin to bring his face closer to hers, since he was kneeling, she connected their lips.

"I love you too." She told him after pulling away. He quickly lifted her up and spun her around embracing her.

"I have my baby girl back! Yes! Cat, I'll never let you down again!" Cat giggled, but was starting to get dizzy from Beck shaking her around a lot.

"Umm, Beck?"

"Yeah…"

"Could you let me down?" Beck chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry." Beck put her down and she hugged him again. Cat was just so happy to have her Beck back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, not my best chapter, sorry. Ooh, if you haven't heard Ariana Grande's new cover it is Ah-Mazing! I can't stop listening to it. It's called Die in Your Arms and it's really beautiful. I found another beautiful cover, too! You should hear it. Just go on youtube and look up "She is Love" by xRAWR16. It's really pretty too. Well please review and I'll the next and final chapter up tommorrow.<strong>

**-xoxo c:**


	12. Epilogue

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for the late update AND this sucky chapter and story! I accidently skipped a chapter that had a lot of drama in it and I didn't notice until it was too late. I'm so sorry! Well here are the shoutouts. KenzieMac(**I know right! Me too!**), Digidestend Angel(**I think I figured out how to spell your name lol! Thanks**), CourtsxBatFan, LunarEclipse22428(**Aww, thanks and when are you going to update your How to Rock stories? I really want to read more!**), MakorraLove97, AlllieDawnMarie03, and shinedownlova(**I do love Tori! Not as much as Jade and Cat, but I do. In Clues of Caterina Valentine, I thought that if Cat and Tori were fight right before Cat went missing, it would point all fingers at Tori and add suspense to the story. I hope that makes sense, Lol**) Well, onto the last chapter! It's kind of like an epilogue, so I think that's what I'll call it c;**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember December<strong>

Beck threw the beach towel, umbrella, and bag onto the warm sand not caring whether or not it was in a sloppy pile. He was currently giving Cat a piggy back ride and running as fast as he could towards the shore of the beach. Cat was squealing and giggling wildly while her arms were wrapped around his neck lazily and her legs were wrapped around his waist. She knew he wouldn't drop her. As Beck ran across the beach sand and into the cold water, Cat couldn't help, but feel complete. Today is their five month anniversary and this was the way they were spending it.

"It's so cold! It's so COLD!" Cat squeals once they're in the water and the waves are splashing on them. Beck smirked thinking of a funny trick to play on her. He kneeled down so she could get off his back and he dove into a wave. Cat giggles as she splashes the waves while sitting on her butt. She doesn't notice that Beck had set her down. She was so blinded by the beauty that was around. Her airy giggle filled the salty air. "Isn't the beach such a beautiful place, Be-" Cat opened her eyes to see that her boyfriend was nowhere in sight. "Beck?" She asked her head now darting everywhere. "Beck? Beck! BECK!" Cat felt her heart sink and fear took over as her breath shorten and soon she had a panic attack. "AAHH!" Cat screamed as loud as she could when she felt something go under her and lift her off her butt. As she falls back into the water she notices who it is and she scoffs. "Beck! Your such a big meanie!" She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at him.

Beck's laughter couldn't be contained. "You should of saw your face! You were so scared!" When he saw that she wasn't going to budge, he knew what to do that would make her forgive him. "Hey, look. There's that one shaved ice selling guy. You want some?"

"Ooh! I love shaved ice!" She squealed hopping up from her place in the water and skipping all the way to the short man pushing the shaved ice cart around. Beck chuckled following his girlfriend. "One cherry and one grape please!" Cat asked the man sweetly. He nodded moving to the pop music a bit and handed her cups. Beck immediately took the grape one eating it. Cat giggled as the red ice dripped down her chin. "It's so cold!"

"Come on, kiddo." He grabbed her hand and led her to where all their stuff was piled at. He took the blanket and laid it out flatly so she could sit. He bent down and pecked her on the lips and just as he was about to pull away, she cupped his face and deepened the kiss. She felt him smile against her lip so she smiled back. "OW!" Beck yelled when he felt something bounce off the back of his head. It was a beach ball.

"Ow, you bit my lip." Cat cupped her bottom lip frowning. It really hurt. Beck was just about to turn around and give whoever ruined his and his girlfriend's kiss a piece of his mind until he saw who it was. Jade was smirking while she strunted up to her best friend with Tori, Andre, and Robbie behind her. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Hello to you too. I just wanted to spend a day at the beach with my friends _and _to make sure that you weren't going to pull something on Cat." Jade narrowed her eyes at Beck while folding her arms over her black bikini top. Tori was wearing a hot pink one and Cat was wearing an aqua blue one.

"Yeah, no one messes with my Lil Red." Andre playfully threatened Beck slinging his arm around Cat's wet shoulders. When Beck glared at his friends Tori rolled her eyes at him.

"What? We can't come to the beach and hangout with our best friends? Geez." Tori rolled her eyes at Beck and then bent down to set up her beach blanket on the warm sand. The others followed suit bringing out a cooler, chairs, and umbrella. Cat wondered why Beck was mad that their friends were here. She was even more happier than before.

"Did you hear Leila is transferring schools?" Robbie asked his friends. Cat smiled brightly. Good, now she didn't have to deal with drama.

"Why?" Andre was curious as to why the girl "who ruled the school" was transferring.

"Because of all the things we've been doing to her." Jade says it like it's the most obvious thing. "We gave her a creepy doll that looks just like her that said 'I'm laughing Leila… and I'm evil. Mwahahaha.' We made everyone in the school go against her _and _Helen thinks she untalented because of the Sinjin thing at the talent show." Jade listed the things on one of her hands and Beck rolled his eyes.

"Could we please stop gossiping like little girls?"

Robbie brought Rex onto his lap and smirked at Beck. Rex was about to say something. "Yeah, let's stop so Beck's underwear can get out of that bunch." Everyone laughed all except Beck and Cat laid her head on Beck's lap so he could calm down. He peered down at her and gave her a genuine smile. She really did look like Ariel.

"I love you, baby girl." Cat giggled at her nickname as her cheeks flushed bright pink.

"I love you too." Beck bent down to kiss her lips passionately. She immediately kissed back and she felt him smile against her lips. She couldn't help but smile back. Tori awed at the sweet affection while Jade pretended to vomit.

"Gross, NO PDA!"

"SHUT UP, JADE!"

"Nah, I was wrong. Beckett will never get his underwear out of that bunch."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Well, I thought since I never gave Rex any spotlight, I gave him this one. Lol. So I hope you guys liked this story and ending. It was really fun writing this and reading your guy's kind words. It really pushed me to move forward and happy whenever I was in a bad mood. Please review one last! Oh and P.S. I have two new stories out. Tempted to Fall is Cowritten and Ocean Miracle isn't. Well, I can't wait to hear more from you. You guys are awesome. I love you!**

**-xoxo **_**MariaLuvsYew **_**c:**


End file.
